


El futuro en el pasado

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Multi, Slash, Teen Romance, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, lleno de guerras e incertidumbre, el bando de la luz venció, Severus Snape volvió a su vida monótona como profesor de pociones. Hasta que una noche todo cambió, después de un extraño ritual, realizado por Harry Potter y su par de amigos, Severus Tobías Snape tiene la oportunidad de ir al pasado y con el conocimiento del futuro, cambiarlo.¿Lo logrará?VERSIÓN ALTERNA VIAJE AL PASADO.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Nota: Primer capítulo de esta nueva versión. :"D si bien, tenia planeado subir el 1 capitulo dentro de dos semanas. XD pues comenzamos hoy de nuevo.

Nota: versión alterna de viaje al pasado uvu (TODAS LAS OPCIONES GANADORAS SE REALIZARÁN)

______________________________

Capítulo I.

Severus despertó mareado después de quedar inconsciente al recoger una nota que había sido deslizada debajo de su puerta. —¡¿Pero qué mierda?!— intentó moverse, pero no lograba nada con esto, sus manos y piernas estaban atadas. —¡Potter! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — se retorció como si de un gusano se tratase, sus palabras y movimientos pretendían ser amenazadores, pero en su lugar sólo dejaban ver su desesperación, el mencionado estaba en una de las esquinas del lugar y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia al mayor. Si bien la oscuridad reinaba, fue capaz de divisarle, nada más su presencia y el estado en que se encontraba no prometía nada bueno y acababa de ver la cereza del pastel, extrañas runas y símbolos dibujados a su alrededor.

—No es nada malo, Profesor. —La voz del chico era suave, y baja, incluso algo débil. —Cuando usted regresé, sálvelos a todos.

En los ojos negros pudo leerse genuina confusión. —¿Salvarlos? —repitió, a su vista llegaron también las figuras de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. —¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry Potter?!

La humedad en los ojos de Harry fue visible para Severus mientras los jóvenes tomaban una posición diferente, formando entre los tres una especie de triángulo. —Estoy... ayudando, quiero... arreglarlo todo, Severus. —Aquella, era la primera vez que Potter le tuteaba. —Y... aunque sé que no es correcto, necesito de su ayuda, Profesor. Sólo usted es capaz de hacerlo.

Una luz en el suelo hizo visible el triángulo imaginario. —No vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez, Potter. Suéltame y te juro que te ayudare en lo que sea ¡Detén esto!

Harry negó y le sonrió. —Usted me ayudará, cuando despierte lo entenderá. —Le susurró, sus ojos estaban más húmedos que antes. —Por favor, Profesor, ayúdame, ayúdelos.

El profesor ahogó un gritó cuando sintió que el suelo a su alrededor se hundía, el triángulo le estaba succionando—¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Detén esto! ¡Maldita sea! —Se sintió impotente, se sintió inútil. Tenía miedo. —¡Harry!

Lo único que vio antes de caer en una especie de oscuridad, fue la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de Harry Potter, aquel bastardo que hace sólo segundos parecía querer llorar.

Se hundió por completo en la brumosa oscuridad y sintió un escalofrío, parecía como si estuviera cayendo de un alto precipicio, las ataduras en sus manos y pies parecían disolverse, giro su cuerpo buscando luz, pero sólo había oscuridad. Ni siquiera fue capaz de verse así mismo, ni siquiera había ruido, pero si podía sentir como caía con rapidez en aquel extraño vacío.

¿A dónde iba?

¿A dónde estaba cayendo?

¿Qué había hecho Potter?

Fue incapaz de procesar cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero aún caía... Aún estaba cayendo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

—Severus, cariño. —Una voz femenina llamo su atención, fue lo primero que escuchó después de horas de estar cayendo. —Sev, amor... el desayuno está listo.

De repente todo se detuvo para él...Aquella voz... ¿Era su madre? Si... Era ella. ¡Era ella! —¡¿Mamá?!—Casi gritó, no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo de felicidad en su estómago. —¡¿Mamá, donde estas?!— Incluso pudo escuchar un suspiro detrás suyo, se volteó buscando la fuente de este sonido y entonces una luz parecía estar brillando desde lo lejos.

—Cariño, despierta. Tu padre nos está esperando. —La voz de súplica de la mujer le hizo retroceder. ¿Tobías también estaba ahí? —Severus...

Trago ruidoso sintiendo miedo, pero sabía que no tenía de otra, comenzó a correr hacia la luz con toda la fuerza que tenía, haciendo que esta se viese más y más cercana a él. —¿Madre? — sintió como si su cuerpo cambiará, pero no se detuvo en mirarse así mismo, continuó corriendo, con rapidez, con fuerza y emoción por ver a su madre de nuevo, hasta que...

La luz se encontró frente a él.

¿Tenía que cruzar?

Miró hacia atrás, la oscuridad continuaba allí ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué?

—Severus ¡Despierta! — no podía hacer oídos sordos a su llamada, observó la luz y entró sin miedo alguno antes de que la inseguridad pudiera hacer acto de presencia.

Eileen soltó un suspiró de alivio mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de su hijo, acarició las mejillas del hombre mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. —Amor... No recordaba que tuvieras el sueño tan pesado —La pelinegra río levemente mientras se colocaba de pie. —papá está esperándonos ¿Sí? Lava tu rostro y manos. El desayuno está listo...

Severus sintió sus ojos humedecerse. —¿M-madre? —Tartamudeo al verla, tan joven, tan viva. Se veía feliz. ¿Qué... que había sucedido? ¡¿Por qué...?! ¿Qué había... Qué había pasado? Observó a su alrededor sintiéndose confundido, su habitación, sus cosas y... ¿Juguetes?

Eileen limpió con rapidez algunas lágrimas que se deslizaron por las mejillas de su pequeño hijo. —¿Qué sucede, cariño? —Preguntó con preocupación. —¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

Severus sintió como en su garganta se hacía un nudo, dolía, pero no porque se sintiera mal, Si no... ¡Su madre está ahí! ¡Su madre estaba viva...! —Yo...—Sus labios temblaron y sin poder evitarlo, se arrojó sobre ella abrazándole con fuerza.

Eileen río con sorpresa, le abrazó y beso nuevamente. —¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Te sientes mal?

El pelinegro negó feliz cuando sus mejillas fueron acariciadas con una ternura que sólo su madre podría mostrarle. —Estoy muy feliz de verte.

La mujer le observó con confusión. —Cariño, pero si me ves todos los días. —dijo negando para al final sólo suspirar. —Yo también estoy feliz de verte todos los días. Amor.

Los labios del pelinegro temblaron cuando fue soltado. —Ve hacer lo que te dije ¿Si? —Le pidió.

Severus asintió, bajo de la cama y entró a su baño. —¿Qué está sucediendo? —Murmuró, entonces cuando se vio al espejo entendió finalmente lo que había ocurrido. Estaba en su casa, sus padres estaban vivos y él, él apenas era un niño. —¡¿Q-qué?!—tuvo que utilizar un pequeño banquillo al cual subió para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Ahí... Estaba él.

Pálido, y con el cabello un poco más abajo de sus hombros, se observó así mismo, siendo un niño. —¡¿Qué hiciste, Potter?!

Snape casi cayó del banquillo por su propio sobresalto, pero tuvo que recuperarse rápido, lavo su rostro y cepillo sus dientes, salió del pequeño baño y casi corrió por el pasillo mientras observaba como los colores internos de las paredes de su casa se veían más vivos, más alegres.

—Vaya... pensé que nunca comería. —Si bien aquello fue una especie de queja, Tobías Snape llevo finalmente la taza con café y leche a sus labios.

Eileen posó un plato con pan tostado untado de mantequilla y tocino. —cariño...

Tobías rodó los ojos y observó a su único hijo al pie de la entrada de la cocina. —¿Qué? Se dice buenos días—Le gruño. —¿Acaso viste un fantasma, niño tonto?

Eileen soltó un suspiró. —Amor, siéntate—murmuró con amor y ternura. —Ya serviré tu desayuno.

Severus asintió, entró a la cocina casi con miedo, como si estuviera dentro de una ilusión o recuerdo que de pronto podría tragarle. —Buenos días... papá. —murmuró, aunque odiaba admitirlo, incluso se alegraba de ver a ese bastardo frente a él.

Tobías continuó bebiendo, para luego agarrar el período y leer las noticias ignorando la presencia del niño como si no fuese más que una molestia.

El desayuno del niño fue posado frente a él, quien intentando ser disimulado alzó la cabeza para ver la fecha en una de las esquinas del periódico.

15 de abril de 1969...

Severus casi dejo caer el pocillo con el líquido caliente sobre él.

Oh no...

¡¿Potter le había enviado al pasado?!


	2. Chapter 2

Severus saludo tímidamente a Lily desde el otro lado de la cera al regresar con su madre del supermercado. La situación le recordaba algo que casi había olvidado, su amistad con Lily se había consolidado después de ingresar a Howgarts, como en esta ocasión su única interacción era un saludó al verse por casualidad.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que había sido arrojado al pasado, dos semanas en las que no había podido dejar de rememorar todas las desgraciadas que ocurrirían, pero que al estar ahí tenía la oportunidad de cambiar.

—¿Quieres que te compre un helado, cariño? —Preguntó Eileen mientras se detenían cerca aun pequeño camioncito heladero.

Severus negó, sabía bien que la situación económica de su familia no era la mejor, y no pensaba destruir el apretado presupuesto por un helado. Sus ropas no eran las mejores y ni hablar de su peso, sabía bien que estaba algo anímico y bajo de peso, pero... estar con su madre, valía toda la pena.

—¿Seguro, amor? —Eileen no pudo evitar sentirse algo amargada, aunque Severus aún era muy pequeño, era muy inteligente y sabía bien que su hijo se privaba de ciertas cosas para no pedir ni gastar de lo poco que Tobías ganaba.

El niño asintió y ella resignada siguió su camino a casa, entraron y fueron directamente a la cocina, las pocas compras que realizaron la subieron al comedor.

—¿Te ayudo a guardarlas, mamá?

Eileen sonrió, antes de contestar —Si tú quieres, mi amor.

Severus sonrió levemente de vuelta y así lo hizo. Si bien, siendo un niño no podía hacer mucho por su madre, una vez y entrará a Hogwarts la convencería de abandonar esa casa y ser feliz los dos, juntos.

Una lechuza entró por una de las ventanas de la cocina, distrayéndolo de sus sueños y sin esperar respuesta alguna, arrojó un sobre encima de la mesa y se marchó por donde venia, la mujer sostuvo el sobre de color blanco y lo abrió, casi esperanzada de recibir aún que sea una respuesta, pero. —Cenizas. —Murmuró con profunda tristeza.

—¿Mamá? —Severus le llamo con curiosidad. —¿Qué es?

Eileen rompió el sobre haciendo que las cenizas cayeran en la baldosa del piso. —nada importante, cariño. —Le expresó.

—iré un momento al baño ¿Vale?  
Severus asintió, observó a su madre irse con rapidez y él, sin quedarse sin hacer nada, decidió limpiar la suciedad que ahora estaba en el suelo.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser así mamá?!—Eileen limpió sus lágrimas antes que están cayeran por sus mejillas. Había enviado unas cuantas fotografías de Severus, incluso una carta para su madre presentándoselo, no podía llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces había realizado aquella acción, pero siempre recibía lo mismo. Cenizas y más cenizas.

—Así no puedo regresar, así... no puedo marcharme junto a Sev de aquí.  
Sin poder contener el dolor, la impotencia, lloró amargamente, su vida con el muggle era lo más cercano al infierno, tenía que soportar gritos y humillaciones, había deseado muchas veces irse con su hijo, pero ¿A dónde iría? No tenía dinero y tampoco había sido capaz de reunir algo para escapar. El dinero que Tobías le entregaba a duras penas alcanzaba para la comida y ella no se marcharía con su hijo sin nada en el bolsillo o un lugar en el cual vivir.

Sus padres aún no le perdonaban el haberse casado con Tobías y menos haber destruido el linaje puro de los Prince teniendo un hijo mestizo, pero... Su hijo, su Sev era lo más importante para ella.

—Todo mejorará Eileen, todo mejorará — se dijo antes de limpiar sus lagrimas y salir como si nada del baño.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Eileen limpió el sudor de su frente al terminar de servir la comida, observó la hora y se sintió extrañada. —¿Se habrá quedado bebiendo? —Preguntó inquieta al aire, su marido aún no llegaba.

Severus observó la preocupación en el rostro de su madre, incluso él se sintió preocupado, pero, no porque Tobías demorará si no, por el monstruo en el que se transforma cuando bebía, pero esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, aunque tenía el cuerpo de un niño, defendería a su madre a capa y espada.

El teléfono resonó sobresaltado a su madre, quien soltó un suspiró nervioso y se acercó al teléfono descolgándolo como en cámara lenta. —¿Aló? Si, buenas noches ¿Con quién hablo? —Preguntó ella al poner el teléfono en su oreja.

Severus observó como la sorpresa se plantaba en el rostro de su madre para luego pasar a una leve angustia. —¿Mamá?

—Si, yo soy su esposa. —Murmuró tragando ruidoso. —¿Qué le ha pasado a mi marido?

Eileen estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono al escuchar a una enfermera comunicarle que su esposo, que Tobías… Estaba muerto.

—¿M-muerto? —Tartamudeo, sus piernas flaquearon que tuvo que tomar asiento en una silla.

Severus sintió un extraño frío recorrerlo. —¿Mamá? —Le insistió, ¿Quién había muerto? ¿Tobías? ¿Su padre? Pero en qué momento. Joder, si bien recordaba que el muy hijo de puta sufría problemas cardíacos había superado todos sus infartos con éxito.

—Si…yo, voy en camino.

La mujer colgó y sus labios temblaron. Tobías, había muerto. ¡Muerto! Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios y lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. ¡Era libre! ¡Su hijo y ella ya... ya no sufrirían más! —Gracias, Merlín.

—¿Mamá? —Repitió nuevamente buscando que ella le mirara, y cuando lo hizo pudo leer en su rostro curiosidad y angustia. —¿Le pasó algo a papá?

La pelinegra respiró profundo, Tobías jamás fue un buen padre, y estaba segura que la muerte de ese patán no afectaría para nada a su hijo, aun así, tenía que ser delicada y cuidadosa al decírselo. —Cariño… yo, necesito que te quedes aquí, ¿Vale? Tengo que ir al hospital...

—¿Papá murió? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Era imposible... imposible que Tobías estuviera muerto ¿No es así —¿Mamá?

Eileen suspiró y acarició su rostro. —Cariño, Dios... algunas veces obra de formas muy diferentes y hoy, tu papá se ha ido al cielo con él. —Le expresó tratando de ser delicada. —Papá, ya… no está con nosotros.

Severus asintió, tuvo que morderse los labios para aguantar la risa y no carcajearse. ¿Muerto? ¿Muerto? ¡En verdad estaba muerto? ¡¿No estaba bromeando, no es así?

—¿E-en serio, mamá? —Su voz tembló, interpretando impecablemente su papel.

Eileen asintió y se colocó de pie. —Yo... no tienes que preocuparte ¿Sí? Iré al hospital, mientras lo hago tu comerás toda tu cena y luego te irás a dormir ¿Vale?

El pelilargo asintió, tomó asiento en la silla del comedor mientras su madre le servía la comida.

Muerto, muerto.

¡Tobías había muerto!

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando su madre beso su frente segundo antes de salir de casa.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO  III .

Severus observó cómo el ataúd poco a poco iba siendo sepultado, pocas personas habían asistido al funeral y entre esas, los pocos amigos de Tobías de infancia y trabajo. Por suerte, poco había sido el dinero que su madre le había tocado gastar, ya que Tobías contaba con un seguro funerario.

—Mi más sentido pésame. —Un hombre gordo y Barbón tendió su brazo hacia a Eileen y esta lo sostuvo dándole un pequeño apretón. —Tienes que ser muy fuerte.

Eileen asintió, fingió llorar nuevamente por el dolor de la muerte de su esposo. —Gracias, Jean. —Susurró viéndole. —Será difícil, pero lo lograré.

El hombre soltó un suspiró, el sepulturero y su ayudante finalizaron el entierro y haciendo un ademán se marcharon dejando al pequeño grupo de personas que se apresuró en despedirse de la viuda para regresar a sus casas.

—Gracias por asistir.

Jean tendió un sobre a la mujer. —Esto... te ayudará a sobrevivir por al menos tres meses, por favor acéptalo. —le murmuró, Eileen se sintió sorprendida. Pocas veces había hablado con él hombre que Tobías había jurado era su mejor amigo. —Yo... puedo colaborarte hasta que encuentres estabilidad.

La mujer sostuvo el sobre y notó rápidamente las intenciones tras aquella “buena acción", le estaba pretendió de una forma camuflada. —Yo... Jean, no necesitas hacerlo. —Le comentó.

El hombre le sonrió tímidamente. —Lo sé, pero Tobías era mi mejor amigo y yo quiero ayudarte.

La mujer le sonrió y beso su mejilla. —Gracias, te prometo que te llamaré.

El hombre asintió y se despidió de la viuda y de su hijo, creyendo que esta necesitaba un momento a solas para procesar aún la muerte de su esposo.

Severus sostuvo la mano de su madre y está bajo su vista para verle. —¿Mamá? ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó curioso. ¿Continuarían viviendo en la hilandera? ¿O su madre buscaría otro marido? ¿O decidiría vivir sola junto a él? Odiaba haber regresado en el cuerpo de un niño, poco era lo que podía hacer por su madre en ese momento.

—¿Hacer? —Repitió levemente pensativa, muchas ideas se habían instalado en su mente, pero no sabía cuál realizar. Si bien había deseado que Tobías desapareciera de su vida, jamás se planteó en concreto lo que quería hacer, pero... sólo tenía dos alternativas, hablar con sus padres o luchar sola junto a su hijo. —No tienes que preocuparte por eso ¿Vale? —Eileen se agachó y acarició su rostro. —Mamá hará lo mejor… lo mejor para ti.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○♡●♡●♡

Elena Prince tuvo que contener su sorpresa al ver a su hija en el vestíbulo de la mansión, cuando uno de los elfos le informo de una visita jamás espero que fuera ella. —Eileen...—Murmuró la mujer observándola. Habían pasado casi nueves años desde la última vez que le vio y pudo notar como el tiempo había pasado en esta, seguía siendo muy hermosa, pero su rostro estaba lleno de aflicción, tristeza y preocupación—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó.

La mujer tragó ruidoso, había aprovechado el anochecer para ir a visitarle después de asegurarse que su hijo dormía. —Mi esposo ha muerto, mamá. —Le anunció.

Elena abrió los ojos sorpresa. —¿El muggle? ¿Muerto? —Repitió, sintió como su estómago se retorcía. —Ya veo... ¿Por eso estas aquí, Eileen? —Aunque no lo demostrará, la mayor sintió cierta alegría al escuchar aquello, con la muerte de ese bastardo posiblemente Eileen quisiera regresar a casa, su hija estaría nuevamente junto a ella.

—Mamá, yo...—La bruja trató de buscar las palabras correctas. —¿Papá está aquí?

—Lo está—Le exclamó ella viéndole. —Pero no creo que quiera verte.

Eileen respiró profundo. —Llámalo, por favor...—Pidió, el cuerpo de la mujer tembló. —quiero hablar algo importante con ustedes.

Elena asintió, subió escaleras arriba dejando a su hija en un estado de nerviosismo, casi corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con su marido, Desmond estaba preparándose para dormir. —Dess...

—¿Quién ha sido el imprudente que ha venido a estas horas? —Cuestionó con molestia, mientras cerraba el libró que leía. —Elena, habla, sabes que me molesta cuando te quedas callada.

La mayor respiró profundo, aunque Desmond jamás le había agredido durante todas las décadas que llevaban juntos era imposible no tenerle miedo. —Eileen está aquí, amor. —Le anunció nerviosa. —El muggle ha muerto.

Desmond observó los ojos oscuros de su mujer, buscando, aunque sea una chispa de mentira en sus palabras, pero, no, Elena no mentía. —¿Y? —Respondió sin afán. —¿Tengo que bajar y darle el pésame?

—¡Desmond! —Elena soltó un chillido de decepción. —¿No lo entiendes, cariño? Eileen ya no está atada a ese sin vergüenza y podrá regresar con nosotros...—Los labios de la mujer temblaron. —Podrá... recuperar su vida.

El mago rodó los ojos, bajo de la cama y su esposa con una sonrisa le siguió a sus espaldas, no tardó mucho en llegar a las escaleras y observar a su hija al pie de estas. —¿Debería alegrarme o enojarme por tu presencia? —Le preguntó mientras bajaba uno a uno los escalones—¿Qué haces aquí, Eileen? ¿Qué esperas obtener?

Eileen suspiró, como siempre su padre tan directo a la hora de hacer las preguntas. —También me alegro de verte, papá. —murmuró al tiempo que le observaba y confirmaba que para Desmond Prince pareciera que los años no pasaban.

El hombre rodó los ojos antes de hablar de nuevo —Habla rápido, Eileen. Sabes que me irritó cuando no duermo. —Exigió cruzando los brazos. —¿Estás aquí para...?

Elena observó ansiosa a su hija.

—Mi marido a muerto y planeo vender mi casa y solo si ustedes lo permiten... yo... quisiera regresar aquí. —Exclamó ella.

Los labios de Elena temblaron y sin contenerse se acercó a su hija para abrazarle. —¡Claro que sí, Eileen! ¡Puedes quedarte aquí, es tu casa cariño! ¿No es así, Desmond?

Los ojos negros de la sangre pura parecieron brillar. —¿Y tu hijo? ¿Qué harás con él? —Preguntó recordándole.

Eileen respiró profundo, ahora venía la parte más difícil. —Quiero que permitan que Severus se quede aquí conmigo.

Desmond soltó una fuerte carcajada al tiempo que negaba, Elena observó a su hija al ser consciente de aquello, si, su nieto... El niño mestizo que Eileen había parido. —¿Aquí? ¿En mi casa? Eileen... nunca un impuro a logrado entrar a este lugar, ¿Crees que haré una excepción con tu hijo? ¡Estas equivocada, no aceptaré a ese engendro aquí!

Eileen sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. —¡Severus es un buen niño, papá! Por favor, te lo pido, no te molestará. Él es muy parecido a mí y tiene tantas cosas de nosotros, parece un Prince más que…

Elena guardo silencio. ¿El niño se parecía a Eileen? No podía afirmar aquello, todas las fotografías que su hija le había enviado las había destruido antes de siquiera abrir el sobre. —Eileen…

—No me faltes el respeto, Eileen. —Gruño amenazante el hombre. —A pesar de tu error puedo aceptarte nuevamente aquí, en tu hogar con la condición de que no vuelvas a enredarte con un maldito muggle, no permitiré que pongas a la familia en vergüenza una vez más —Advirtió con molestia. — Jamás permitiré la presencia de un mestizo en mi casa.

—¡Es mi hijo, papá! ¡Lo es! —Gritó, su garganta ardía. —¡¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué le deje por ahí? ¿Qué le abandone? Eres el peor de los seres, padre.

Desmond gruño. —No es una mala idea, ¿Sabes? Nadie sabe que tienes un hijo. —Susurro viéndole a los ojos. — Déjalo en un orfanato, yo que sé... Que algún muggle se haga cargo de él mientras tu cumple con las obligaciones que dejaste inconclusas.

Eileen sintió como sus ojos se humedecían de forma más abundante. No podía ser cierto, lo que le estaban pidiendo de horrible. —Estás loco... ¡Estas loco si crees que abandonare a Severus! ¡Es mi hijo y no lo dejaré por tu maldito populismo a la sangre! ¡Si no lo quieres aquí! ¡Yo tampoco regresare!

Elena ni siquiera de dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a llorar, hasta que percibió la humedad en su rostro, pero no se inmuto, limpió las lágrimas rápidamente. —Dess... Cariño.

—No quiero un mestizo bajo mi techo, Eileen. Acepta lo que te estoy proponiendo o simplemente no regreses aquí. —le advirtió con gran molestia.

Elena observó con angustia a su hija, quien pareció asentir. —Entonces no regresare aquí, papá. —Respondió, sus labios temblaron al ver la rotunda negación de su padre al aceptar a su hijo. —No abandonare a Severus por tus caprichos.

Elena observó a su esposo con desespero. —Dess, cariño... Por favor. —Suplicó. —Permite que ella y el niño se queden.

—¡NO! —gritó, la mansión pareció temblar ante la furia de su dueño. —Ese niño no entrará aquí. — dijo y se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones para regresar a su habitación—Piensa, Eileen ¿Vas a abandonar a tu familia por un mestizo que no tendrá futuro en la sociedad mágica? No cometas un error por segunda vez.

La pelinegra observó con furia a su padre. —No abandonare a mi hijo por ti—Eileen también se volteó, dándoles la espalda—Adiós, mamá. —Y frente a ella se desapareció.

Elena soltó un leve sollozo mientras se voltea a ver a su esposo. —Dess, nosotros podemos…

—Jamás te ha importado a ese niño ¿Por qué ahora sí, Elena? —Preguntó el hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro. —¿Por qué debería importarnos ese mestizo? Si lo único que queremos es recuperar a Eileen.

La pelinegra bajó la vista, las lágrimas bajaban sin control alguna. —Quiero recuperar a mi hija, Dess. —Murmuró con voz derrotada, pero también había algo esperanza en su voz. —Hemos sido tan duros con ella, nosotros, nosotros podemos ayudarla, el niño... no tiene la culpa ¿No es así? Él es parte de ella, él también lleva nuestra sangre.

Dess frunció el ceño—¿Pretendes aceptarlo aquí? No lo quiero en mi casa, Elena. —Aclaró.

La mujer sintió ardor en su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desobedecería a su esposo. —Esta también en mi casa, Desmond.


	4. Chapter 4

( Sin corrección definitiva).   
  
  
  
  


Eileen dobló con cuidado la ropa de su hijo dentro de una pequeña maleta, ya habían pasado dos días desde que había visitado a sus padres, dos días en los que se había partido la cabeza pensando que hacer. La idea de su padre se había alojado en su cabeza sin dejarla descansar, observó a su hijo dormir ¿Abandonar a Severus? ¿Abandonarlo? Dios no, no se sentía capaz. ¿Cómo dejarle la crianza de su hijo a unos perfectos desconocidos?¡Ella no lo dejaría atrás por una nueva vida! ¡Ella quería una vida con su hijo!

—Debo calmarme.

La pelinegra se habló así misma, su plan hasta ahora era vender la casa, la empresa donde trabajó Tobías le había hecho llegar un cheque con una especie de liquidación por todos los años que su esposo trabajo en esta, así que Eileen abandonaría la hilandera junto a su hijo, alquilaría un pequeño departamento mientras buscaba trabajo, y se mantendría con ese dinero y con la venta de la casa.

—Es lo mejor.

Si, era un buen plan. No necesitaba de nadie, ni de sus padres.

Eileen terminó de guardar la ropa y salió con cuidado de la habitación, ya era de noche y Severus ya dormía. Jean, el amigo de su difunto esposo le había llamado en la mañana para preguntarle como se sentía, y no sólo eso, para invitarla a cenar el próximo fin de semana.

La mujer suspiró, no sabía que había con ese hombre, se veía una buena persona, pero, no quería volver a depender de un hombre nuevamente. La Prince bajo hasta el primer piso para pasarle seguro a la puerta y así, subir nuevamente a la habitación para descansar, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó como la puerta era tocada.

Eileen se tenso levemente, ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Su varita estaba en su bolsillo así que... se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Era su madre.

—¿M-mamá? —La pelinegra se sintió sorprendida al verla. Jamás le había dado la dirección de su casa a su madre, o al menos eso recordaba. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Elena respiró profundo e hizo el ademán de entrar, la pelinegra se echo hacia un lado y la mujer mayor entró. —Yo, he venido a visitarte.

Los labios de Eileen temblaron, sin poder evitarlo abrazó a su madre, y cuando los brazos de esta le rodearon no pudo evitar sentirse una niña pequeña. —M-mamá...

—Mi niña—Los ojos de Elena se humedecieron, lleno el rostro de esta con pequeños besos para luego suspirar. —¿Tu hijo... donde esta?

—¿Severus? Está durmiendo, pero...—La mujer sostuvo la mano de su madre y con la mirada le pido que le acompañara.

Elena, se dejó guiar entre aquella casa escaleras arriba, su hija se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió con cuidado, la sangre pura no pudo evitar sentirte nerviosa al poner un pie en la habitación, Eileen le soltó y tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, palmoteo con cuidado el rostro de su hijo y Severus se quejó en sueños.

—Amor, despierta vamos.

El niño de cabellera negro asimilado se acomodó quedando sentada en la cama. —¿Qué pasa, mamá?

Elena se contuvo de soltar un chillido ¡Aquel niño era igual Eileen! ¡Iguales! —Oh Merlín. —La mayor se acercó y acarició su mejilla, los ojos oscuros de Severus se posaron sobre el rostro desconocido. —Hola cariño...

—¿Mamá? —Preguntó confuso el Snape, ¿Quién era esa mujer? Jamás la había visto en su vida, ni siquiera en la pasada.

—Ella es mi madre, cariño, es tu abuela. —Eileen se estaba conteniendo para no llorar.

Severus le miró nuevamente ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Saludarla? ¿O que? Jamás había tenido contacto con los familiares de su padre de donde venía, jamás había sabido de ellos ¿Por qué ahora estaban ahí? ¿Todo eso debería a la muerte de su padre?

Elena sonrió. —Hola, Severus. —Elena se hizo un espacio en la cama. —Mi nombre es Elena, Cariño. Eres precioso, eres igual a mamá...

Severus asintió, y Elena rio al pensar que el niño era tímido. Acarició su mejilla por segunda vez y rápidamente noto lo delgado que estaba, muy delgado para un niño de su edad.

—Lamentó haberte despertado, Eileen, cariño, dejemos al niño dormir ¿Sí? —Murmuró colocándose de pie. —Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.

Eileen asintió, beso la mejilla de su hijo y le cubrió con la cobija. —Sigue durmiendo ¿Vale?

Severus asintió y observó a su madre salir de su pequeña habitación.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Eileen sirvió una taza se té a su madre y otra a ella para luego tomar asiento frente a esta. —¿Mamá? ¿Qué...?

Elena bebió del té para luego suspirar. Se había llevado una grata sorpresa al descubrir el parecido de su nieto con su hija y aquello le había encantado. —Si bien tu padre no está de acuerdo, yo... aceptó que te mudes a la mansión. —Exclamó. —Y que lleves al niño contigo, estos días... Me dediqué a preparar las habitaciones, tu dormirás en la que siempre fue tuya y Sev, puede dormir en la que esta al frente de tu puerta.

Eileen sonrió sin poder evitarlo. —Mamá...

—Yo, bueno, jamás había desobedecido a tu padre, pero... quiero que regreses a casa, quiero que seas feliz con nosotros, quiero... ser parte de tu vida de nuevo.

Eileen se limpió las lágrimas antes que estas cayeran de sus ojos. —Mamá... No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escucharte, yo... Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero... te juro que está vez no te decepcionare, madre.

Elena estiró su brazo y acarició su mejilla. —Lo sé, mi amor. Lo sé. —Susurró contenta.

Eileen bebió del té, sintió como si sus preocupaciones desaparecieran, el alivio recorrió su cuerpo, aunque su padre era ahora el problema. No quería que él y Severus se toparon frente a frente, no quería que su hijo experimentará un encuentro desagradable. —Gracias, mamá, gracias...

—De nada, mi niña. —La sangre pura terminó su té. —El niño, él... ¿Por qué está tan delgado, Eileen?

La menor respiró profundo, sintió vergüenza al tener que explicarle eso, se sentía una inepta. Había tratado de darle lo mejor a Severus pero...—El muggle no ganaba mucho, mamá y... Sev, bueno, está bajo de peso y.... una vez y regrese a casa conseguiré un trabajo y le compraré pociones para que este en su peso ideal.

Elena sintió una punzada en su estomago, todos estos años su hija había vivido una mala vida, y el odio y resentimiento no le habían dejado ver más allá. —Yo me haré cargó de eso, prepara tus maletas.

—¿Ahora? —Exclamó la bruja.

Elena asintió, lo mejor era que Eileen y el niño entrarán a la mansión mientras su esposo dormía, así, no existía ningún impedimento para que su regreso se viera impedido.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○○♡●♡○

JASJSKKS

Chalé, a Desmond no le gustará nada esto.

UN MESTIZO EN MI CASA, MALDITA SEAAA EILEEENNNN

Lddkdksksk

Pdt: ¿Qué sucederá? 6u6

Pdt2: ¿xd alguno se dio  cuenta que versión ganó? Por qué había dos, en una Eileen se iba con sus padres y vivía con ella y en otra ella se iba con sus padres y moría.

J adivinen cual ganó?

Cha. Cha cha chamán.

Lsskks

Nos leemos pronto

¡Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Severus mastico con prisa antes de llevar otra porción de comida a su boca, ya había pasado una semana desde que su madre y él se habían mudado a la mansión Prince, hasta ahora no tenía quejas, su “abuela” Elena era muy amable con él y le había prácticamente obligado a tomar una poción para que su apetito aumentará, así que los últimos días había estado comiendo el doble y el tripe de lo normal.

Su madre se veía feliz y mas alegré, se había reencontrado con muchas de sus amigas (aunque él no había podido ver a ninguna de ellas ya que no podía salir de la habitación que había sido destinada para él) Porque la única persona a la que no le agradaba su presencia era a su “abuelo” Desmond Prince, no lo había visto, ni sabia como era físicamente.  
Desde que habían llegado a la mansión su madre y abuela le habían prohibido poner un pie fuera de su habitación, para así evitar encontrarse al sangre pura fanático de la sangre.

Severus tenia que admitir que se sentía un poco solo, si bien, ahora estaban mucho mejor y su madre se veía muy feliz... se sentía sola en esa habitación en la cual permanecía sin compañía por horas, pero, el ver a su madre sonreír recompensaba aquella soledad.

—Terminé.

El elfo encargado de recoger los platos y sobras recogió y se marchó con un ¡Plop! Después de la cena la hora de dormir se acercaba y su madre aún no aparecía, sabía bien que estaba en proceso de conseguir un trabajó, así que no se podía poner tan exigente. Bajo de la cama y entró al pequeño cuarto de baño, lavo su rostro y cepillo sus dientes para volver a subir a la cama y recostarse en ella.

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Enviarle una carta a Dumbledore?

¿O debería esperar a cumplir los once años y entrar a Hogwarts?

¿O debería advertirle a Dumbledore sobre los peligros que se avecinaban?

—Buenas noches..—Elena pareció cantar al entrar, sonreía de oreja a oreja, cerró la puerta tras ella y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama.—¿Comiste todo, cariño?—Preguntó amorosa mientras acomodaba la cobija que arropaba al niño.

Severus asintió, era complicado no saber como actuar en esos momentos.

—Perfecto, pronto estarás en tu peso ideal. Le pediré a un medimago que venga hacerte un chequeo.—Exclamó, acomodó las almohadas tras él.—¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te gusta tu habitación?  
Severus asintió por segunda vez.—¿Mi.. mamá?—Preguntó, se sentía como un niño caprichoso, que vergüenza.

Elena acarició su mejilla.—Eileen ha salido con algunas de sus amigas de infancia. Seguro regresará algo tardé, no tienes que preocuparte ¿Vale?—Le calmó colocándose de pie, apago la luz no sin antes dejar un beso en su frente.—Descansa ¿Si?

—Hmm, si..—Murmuró, y quedó solo en la habitación.

Debería acostumbrarse, después de todo la soledad era su más leal compañera.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

—HAHAHAAHHAAH—una mujer rubia rio con fuerza antes de tomar una copa de ginebra.—¡Eileen, cariño! Que bueno que ese estúpido muggle murió, amiga. ¿Dónde tenias la cabeza?

La pelinegra bebió un sorbo de su copa, no quería llegar a emborracharse.—De los errores se aprende.

La rubia rio.—¡Así es! Bueno, siempre supe que eras una aventurera.—Anabelle bebió la copa por completo y rápidamente un elfo le sirvió una segunda.—Lo bueno, amiga, fue que no tuviste hijos con él. ¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡¿Un mestizo?! ¡Oh Merlín, no! ¡Que horror!

La sonrisa de Eileen desapareció por completo, pensó en Severus, en su hijo. En lo único que le había motivado para seguir adelante.—eh...

“no digas que tienes un hijo"

La voz de su padre taladro sus pensamientos. Dos condiciones su padre le había impuesto, la primera era qué Severus jamás saliera de la habitación y la segunda era negar su existencia.

¡¿Cómo podía negar a su hijo?!

¡¿Cómo?!

Ella había dado marcha atrás, oh claro que si. No se quedaría en esa casa, no mientras le tocará negar la existencia de Severus, pero su madre le había jurado que convencería a su padre de aceptar a Severus, mientras eso sucedía ella debía mentir.

—¡Ahora si podrás gozar la vida, tengo unos amigos, guapísimos y obviamente de nuestra clase, ya sabes el asco que me dan los sangre sucias y mestizos, aunque.. tengo que admitir que hay unos que estan para chupárselos..—Anabelle terminó su segunda copa.

Eileen asintió, bebió otro sorbo mas.—Ahora mismo no quiero ninguna relación.

La rubia rio.—Eileen, cariño. No necesitas una relación para estar con un hombre, sólo los usas y ya.

Los pensamientos despreocupados de Anabelle perturbaron a Eileen, pero nada se podía hacer, desde que la conocía siempre había sido así.—Por ahora quiero un trabajo.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! Mi padre ha estado necesitando una secretaria, mira, apenas llegue a casa le diré que te contrate, además al saber que eres tú no lo dudara, así que tranqui cariño.—Exclamó y suspiró.—Uno más y nos vamos.

Eileen bebió la copa completa y aunque trató de disfrutarla fue imposible.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡  
Severus terminó de cepillar sus dientes luego de bañarse, ya había desayunado y aun no había logrado ver a su madre ¿Habría dormido en otro lugar? Estuvo tentado a salir y abrir la puerta pero no lo hizo. No quería problemas.

—¿Severus?—La voz de su madre le hizo sobresaltar, enjuagó su boca y salió del baño.—Oh cariño, buenos días.

Severus abrazó a su madre con fuerza, y Eileen le regresó el abrazó de la misma forma. Beso su rostro y acarició sus mejillas con adoración.—Buenos días, mamá.

Eileen sonrió contenta, si bien habían pasado solo unos ocho o nueve días desde su llegada a la mansión podía notar el cambio en Sev, la mejor alimentación ya estaba dando frutos y señales.

—¿Cómo estas, mi amor? ¿Dormiste bien?

Severus asintió.—Si, dormí mucho y ya desayune.—respondió viéndole y no pudo evitar tocar el rostro femenino con ambos manos.—¿Y tu? ¿Te divertiste, mamá?

—Si, hmm, mis amigas me hicieron reír mucho.—Exclamó sonriendo.—Estoy muy contenta. Las extrañaba.

Severus abrazó a su madre nuevamente.—Te quedarás hoy conmigo, ¿Verdad?—Preguntó con algo de esperanza. No quería quedarse solo de nuevo.—La abuela me ha traído un rompecabezas ¿Podemos armarlo juntos?

Eileen sintió como su corazón se estrujaba. La ilusión en la voz de su hijo la hizo sentir culpable.—Cariño, yo... ahora no puedo. Una amiga me esta ayudando a conseguir un trabajo e iré hablar con su padre, si tengo suerte me quedaré con el cargo y cuando consiga el empleo te prometo que nos mudaremos de aquí.

Severus asintió tratando de no mostrarse decepcionado, tenía que comprenderlo, joder ¡El también era un adulto! Su madre ahora era una mujer libre con responsabilidades.—Hmm, bueno. Esta bien, que tengas suerte mamá.

Eileen sonrió levemente.—Te prometo que regresare antes del almuerzo y entonces estaremos junto toda la tarde.  
El niño de cabellos azabache asintió, y su madre lleno su rostro de besos nuevamente.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

BUENAS NOCHES

:”( bueno, aquí ya estamos viendo/leyendo los problemitas que tiene Eileen, si bien elena lo apoya. Severus aún no siente ese cariño había su abuela y también que bueno, Eileen necesita trabajar (

¿Qué sucederá?

Lo averiguaremos en el próximo cap.   
Tal vez sea mañana.

PDT “No necesitas a un hombre, solo usarlo" jsks que puta.

PDT2: Desmond te vas arrepentir hijo de puta.

PDT3: :”( mi sev, solito.   
Nos leemos

¡Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Eileen tomó asiento mientras su amiga Anabelle iba en búsqueda de su padre, realmente esperaba obtener el empleo, si bien hasta ahora había sido bien atendida en la casa tus padres, odiaba el ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hijo, Severus la pasaba muchas horas solo en aquella habitación. —Buenas tardes...—la pelinegra se puso de pie al ver a su amiga regresar acompañada por el mayor.

—Papá, es Eileen ¿La recuerdas? Es la hija del señor Prince, esta buscando empleo y recordé que necesitas una secretaria y bueno...—Anabelle tomó asiento. —¿Podrías darle el puesto? ¿Sí? ¿Por fis?

—¿Tiene experiencia? —El padre de Anabelle era igual de rubio que ella. —¿Tiene hijos? —Cuestionó, Tarek sabía bien cuál era el pasado de la chica pelinegra.

Eileen se atragantó por aquella ultima pregunta, no entendió el porque le preguntaba aquello, abrió la boca para responder, pero Anabelle se adelantó.

—No tiene experiencia, pero yo puedo explicarle. —Se apresuró a decir la rubia. —Y no, Merlín, no, no tiene hijos papá, así que no habrá problemas con el tiempo. —Exclamó gustosa y decidida a convencer a su padre.

—¿Tiempo? —repitió Eileen algo nerviosa.

Anabelle suspiró. —Mi papá tiene su propio despachó de abogados y muchas veces tiene que viajar por semanas o meses, su ultima secretaría renunció porqué su marido no le gustaba que se ausentara tanto tiempo. —La rubia dejo salir una pequeña risa. —Tenían hijos... pero tú no tienes así que no hay problema.

Eileen tragó ruidoso ¡No quería un empleo así! No quería dejar solo a su hijo por tanto tiempo. —Bueno... no sé, acabó de regresar y...

—Eileen amiga, no lo pienses tanto. Además, el sueldo es buenísimo, 1.200 Galeones mensuales ¡Con eso podrías mudarte de la casa de tus padres y vivir la vida! —Le animó su amiga. —¡Podríamos irnos a vivir juntas! Siempre he querido algo parecido.

El hombre observó a la pelinegra. —¿Y bien? —Preguntó.

—Eileen acepta, papá. —Anabelle respondió por su amiga. —Mira, vamos. —Exclamó haciendo que se pusiera de pie. —Te explicaré que tienes que hacer, es muy fácil. Estuve ayudado a papá las últimas semanas así que no hay problema.

Eileen asintió levemente, podía sacrificar algo de su tiempo con Sev y luego con ese dinero, irse de la casa de sus padres y vivir con su hijo sin problemas ni reglas.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○♡

Desmond se detuvo levemente al observar la habitación en la que dormía el hijo de Eileen, aún no había visto a el niño, aunque su esposa se había encargado de describirlo. Escuchó la voz de Elena dentro de la habitación.

—¿Quieres que te preparé algo especial, cariño?

—¿Mi mamá aún no ha llegado? —La voz del niño parecía ansiosa. —Dijo que vendría antes del almuerzo, pero... ya la cena pasó. —La tristeza fue notoria para Desmond.

—Cariño, yo... seguramente ya debe de estar en camino ¿Sí? ¿Te gusto la comida? —Elena pareció preguntarle al pequeño mas no escuchó la respuesta. —Perfecto, ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que Eileen regresé?

—Yo... puedo esperarla solo.

Desmond escuchó a su esposa suspirar, la puerta se abrió y se apartó para no ver al interior, Elena salió. —No te quedes despierto hasta tarde ¿Sí? Dulces sueños. —la puerta fue cerrada.

Elena observó a Desmond y este a su mujer, la cual no se veía muy feliz. —¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó.

—A la biblioteca por unos documentos ¿Y tu? ¿Qué le sucede al mocoso? ¿Extraña a Eileen? —La burla de Desmond pareció molestar a su esposa.

—Dess, por favor, permite que el niño salga ¿Sí? Su estado de animo no es el mejor. Si le permites salir e ir al jardín posiblemente no se sienta tan solo. —Suplicó la pelinegra con algo de preocupación. —No quiero afecte su alimentación, su peso era muy bajo y ahora esta reponiéndose.

—Tu trajiste a Eileen aquí junto al niño, dijiste que era tu casa y yo lo acepte, pero también es mía y no quiero ver a ese mocoso por los pasillos de mi mansión. —Sentenció dándole la espalda. —Y esperó que no me desobedezcas.

Elena observó a Desmond marcharse. —¿Eileen, donde estas? —Se preguntó.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○♡

—Enserio... tengo que irme, quiero contarle a mi mamá. —Eileen se sintió ansiosa, el tiempo se había ido volando, y la promesa que le había hecho a Severus había sido imposible de cumplir. —Tu padre dijo que le gusta la puntualidad, además ayer bebimos, Anabelle.

La rubia bufa y suelta a su amiga. —Está bien, está bien. —Exclamó dejándole ir. —Esperó que te vaya bien. Ponte sexy, hay unos papacitos en ese despacho que ni te imaginas, no me puede comer a ninguno por que mi padre tenia el ojo puesto en mi todo el tiempo.

Las mejillas de Eileen enrojecieron. —Anabelle, por favor...

La rubia rio y beso la mejilla de su amiga, la acompaño hasta la chimenea y le entregó una bolsa con ropa que necesitaría para el día de mañana. —Apenas salgas del trabajo ¡Vienes a contarme como te fue, ¿sí?!

Eileen asintió y entró a la chimenea y arrojó los polvos flu, la sensación de sentirse succionada fue desagradable, siempre la había odiado, por suerte fue expulsada de la chimenea con rapidez.

—¿Dónde estabas, Eileen? Dijiste que irías a la casa de tu amiga, pero... mira la hora ¡Ya son pasadas de las diez de la noche! —Elena recibió a su hija con un fuerte regaño.

La pelinegra respiró profundo. —Estaba con Anabelle, mamá, su padre me dio empleo y me demore por que estaban explicándome mis funciones, lo siento ¿Sí? Yo tampoco quería demorarme. —Eileen casi corrió hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. —Iré a ver a Severus y luego me acostaré a dormir.

—El niño ya esta dormido, Eileen. No lo despiertes, se quedo esperándote, su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza. —Exclamó Elena siguiendo a su hija. —¿De qué es el empleo?

—Seré secretaria y ganare bien. —Le respondió, Eileen se acercó a la habitación de su hijo y abrió la puerta mas no entró, Severus dormía. —¿Comió bien?

Elena asintió. —¿secretaria? Bueno, no me parece mal. —Expuso, la puerta fue cerrada y Eileen se dirigió a su habitación, su madre le siguió. —¿trabajaras para el Ministerio?

Eileen negó. —Es un despacho independiente, mamá.

Elena suspiró salió de la habitación y se fue a dormir.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Severus fue despertado por un centenar de besos muy temprano en la mañana, se acomodó quedando sentado. —¿Mamá?

—¿Esperabas a alguien más, cariño? —Eileen rio brevemente, la pálida tomó asiento en la cama. —Lo siento, ayer no cumplí mi promesa, pero te prometo que...

—¿Hoy si te quedarás conmigo?

Eileen respiró profundo, era hora de una charla. —Cariño, escucha yo... he conseguido un empleo ¿Entiendes? Estoy trabajando para que dentro de poco tu y yo nos vayamos a vivir juntos ¿No te gusta la idea?

Severus asintió.

—Así me gusta... Mamá comenzará a trabajar y estaré muy ocupada y la abuela te cuidará, ¿Sí? Pórtate muy bien con ella, se que te aburres aquí, pero... hazlo por mamá ¿Sí? Te prometo que te compraré todo lo que quieras en mi primee sueldo.

Severus se contuvo de suspirar, lo atendía y comprendía, su madre tenia derecho a realizarse como mujer, trabajar, tener libertad y todo eso, además... ella no se olvidaría de él, tenía que dejar de comportarse como un niño caprichoso y mimado, pero... sentirse sólo era inevitable. —Si. —Respondió, estar en el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años le estaba volviendo demasiado sensible.

Eileen sonrió y lleno su rostro de besos nuevamente. —Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar, en la noche cuando regrese te traeré algo ¿Vale?

—Vale.

La pálida acarició el rostro de su hijo, era evidente la tristeza y la desilusión en los ojos de su hijo, pero... estaba haciendo todo eso por el bien de Severus. —Te quiero.

El niño sonrió levemente. —Yo también te quiero, mamá.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Eileen se sintió algo nerviosa y fuera de lugar ¡Era la primera vez en su vida que trabaja! Y si bien, hasta ahora sentía que había hecho un buen trabajo era imposible no enredarse en cosas sencillas.

—Entrega para el señor Tarek Parkinson. —Un mensajero apareció con sobre. Eileen se colocó de pie y firmó el recibido, había una nota en la cual decía "Urgente" la pelinegra no demoró en tocar la puerta de la oficina de su jefe y esperar que este le permitiera entrar. —Para usted.

Tarek abrió el sobre con rapidez. —Trabajo y más trabajó. —el Rubio tendió unos documentos a la pelinegra. —Al parecer tendremos que viajar temprano en la mañana.

—¿Viajar? —Eileen sostuvo los documentos que seguramente irían al archivador. ¿Tan pronto? —¿Señor?

—Uno de mis clientes ha sido encarcelado y debemos presentarnos con urgencia, llévate un baúl, así que posiblemente nos quedaremos varias semanas.

♡●♡●♡●♡●○♡○♡○♡●

¿¿HUELEN ESO??

Xd huele a depresión infantil.

BUENAS BUENAS

¿Como están? Espero que bien 😍

Pdt: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Pdt2: L mi sev men, marditaseaa

Pdt3: Desmond te odio

Pdt4: ¿Qué creen que debería hacer Eileen?

¿Que sucederá?

¡Nos leemos! ♡

BYE


	7. Chapter 7

Elena se mordió los labios con fuerza al salir con la comida casi intacta de la habitación de Severus, ya había pasado casi tres semanas desde que Eileen se había ido de viaje por motivos de trabajo, si bien su hija le había asegurado que solo serian dos semanas, el tiempo ya había pasado y la próxima semana ya se cumpliría un mes completo.

Había sido difícil explicarle a Severus el que Eileen se ausentaría, su hija y ella habían tratado de explicárselo de la mejor forma al niño y si bien Severus había aceptado el hecho que su madre se ausentaría por muchos días, el encierro y la soledad que este sentía, ya habían comenzado a dar resultados desagradables, si bien hace una semana un medimago privado había revisado a Severus informándole que su peso y salud eran los adecuados, los últimos tres días el niño había perdido por completo el apetito y hacerle probar un bocado era una ardua tarea.

Elena bajó hasta la cocina, dejo los platos en el Mesón para que los elfos se hicieran cargó de lavarlos y subió nuevamente a la habitación del pequeño, cuando entró, lo descubrió llorando, Severus limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente.

—Cariño...—Elena sintió sus ojos humedecerse. —Se que extrañas mucho a Eileen, es normal, pero, mira... me tienes a mí, se que bueno, no me quieres tanto como te quiero yo, pero no importa, yo me quedaré aquí acompañándote.

Severus observó a la mujer pelinegra, ciertamente su madre se parecía a ella.

—Quiero estar solo...—Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, Severus no sabía cómo sentirse, estar en el cuerpo de un niño le estaba volviendo demasiado sensible, estaba llorando por algo que el comprendía, pero no podía evitarlo ¡Se sentía jodidamente solo! ¡Quería a su mamá allí con él! ¡No quería seguir en este lugar sin ella! Se supone que aquella vida su madre y él la disfrutarían.

Elena limpió una nueva tanda de lagrimas del rostro del pequeño. —No llores, amor. —Murmuró, le abrazó haciendo que se acurrucara en su pecho hasta que una idea se le ocurrió. —¡Ya sé! —Exclamó. —¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta en el jardín? Un poco de aire te vendrá bien.

—Mi mamá dijo que no saliera...—Severus se recostó en su cama en posición fetal. —Quiero a mi mamá...—Murmuró, se sentía débil.

Elena respiró profundo, hizo al niño bajar de la cama y busco unas pantuflas, Severus tenía un pijama con escobas estampadas.

—Vamos al jardín. —Abrió la puerta y lo sacó, aprovecharía que Desmond no estaba en casa para sacar a Severus de esas cuatro paredes, el niño necesitaba un cambio con urgencia. —Hoy me quedaré de nuevo a dormir contigo ¿Si cariño?

Severus sintió sus piernas temblar al ver las escaleras, sentía que no tenia fuerzas para bajarlas, pero no quedaba de otra, bajo los escalones con cuidado y extrañamente al llegar al pie de estas sintió cómo si el aire le faltara. Respiró profundo varias veces, la mujer le observó con leve preocupación.

—¿Te duele algo cariño? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó mientras tocaba su frente, la piel de Severus estaba fría. —Cariño...

Severus pareció tener el control de la situación nuevamente en sus manos, no entendía la razón de aquellas sensaciones. —Quiero ir a mi habitación...

Elena negó, a pasos lentos y sin apuró aparente llevó al pequeño niño al jardín y le hizo sentar sobre el césped, ella tomo asiento junto a él. —ah... nada cómo el aire puro y un poquito de sol ¿No es así, cariño?

Severus se recostó en el pasto, Elena le acarició el cabello, el cual había crecido un poco. —Mi mamá. —Repitió cerrando los ojos, el sentir el sol sobre su cuerpo le brindó cierta satisfacción, el olor de las plantas, el del césped, el aire acariciándole, y con todo esto acabo durmiéndose en minutos, no era solo por el ambiente, también era por no haberlo hecho correctamente las ultimas noches, las caricias de su abuela le habían relajado, pero la tristeza seguía ahí, aun en sueños.

Elena suspiró, de alguna forma tendría que convencer a Desmond que permitiera al niño salir, si seguía encerrado el pobre se volvería loco. —Tal vez... podría comprar una mascota, un gato sería lo más adecuado. — La Prince se quedó junto a su nieto disfrutando del sol y la brisa por mas de quince minutos hasta que decidió preparar un sándwich a Severus y un té para ella, si tenía suerte el niño lograría comerlo.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Desmond se acarició el ceño mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo, si bien Elena hasta ahora había cumplido con su palabra, tenia que admitir que tal vez, solo tal vez, él se estaba pasando de la raya, en la madrugada se había despertado y bajado a la cocina y, podía jurar que había escuchado al niño de Eileen llorando, sonido que a pesar de que habían pasado horas lo estaba torturando. —¿Qué hago?

Abraxas bostezo. —¿Nadie sabe que el niño está ahí?

Desmond suspiró. —Nadie sabe que el niño existe. —Murmuró. —Se qué bueno, exagere un poco con la idea de llevarlo a un orfanato, Eileen no lo aceptaría, pero... ese jodido niño me esta atormentado ¡A pesar de que no sé cómo es físicamente!

—¿Y Elena que dice? ¿Si se parece a Eileen?

—Ella dice que son muy parecidos y todo eso, pero... bueno, tal vez debería verlo, aun así, no quiero un mestizo en mi casa, así que... estaba pensando en pagarle a alguien para que se lo lleve y lo cuide. — hablaba tan pausado al no saber bien que decir que casi parecía estar balbuceando.

El rubio llevo una taza de café hasta sus labios y bebió un sorbo. —No es una mala idea. —expresó. —La pregunta es ¿Elena lo aceptará? Hasta donde me dices se ha encariñado mucho con el niño, sería como quitarle un hijo.

—¿De qué diablos estas hablando?

—¿Por qué Elena y tú no tuvieron otro hijo cuando Eileen se marchó? —Preguntó Abraxas con curiosidad. —Tendría la misma edad que el niño.

—¿Estas planteando que haga pasar al niño como mi hijo? —Desmond se sintió cohibido.

—Muchos sangre puras no revelan que tienen un hijo si no hasta cuando han cumplido cuatro o cinco años, mira no es una mala idea, podrías hacer un adopción de sangre y así, seria un sangre pura en todo en el sentido de la palabra.

—Estás loco. —Replicó el Prince mientras negaba, no ensuciaría su linaje. —Pensé que eras mi amigo, si estuvieras en la misma situación, no lo harías.

—Con esta nueva vida a Eileen no le conviene que se revele que tiene un hijo, y a Elena y a ti les hace falta un hijo ¿No ves lo bueno tras eso?

Desmond se perturbo por tales ideas. —Mi linaje...

—La adopción de sangre eliminará la sangre del muggle, genéticamente se convertirá en tu hijo. —Abraxas terminó su café. —Conozco a muchos sangre puras que han adoptado a sus parientes mestizos al quedar sin descendencia alguna. Conozco a las personas adecuadas para eliminar dato alguno del niño en el mundo muggle.

—No voy a hacerlo. —Desmond se colocó de pie de un salto y salió del despacho de su amigo, se despidió de la esposa de Abraxas y entró a la chimenea para viajar por red flu.—No voy hacerlo.—Repitió, fue expulsado de la chimenea y al llegar a su hogar limpió su túnica.—No voy hacerlo..

—¿Estaba delicioso el Sándwich, cariño? —Desmond escuchó la voz de Elena provenir desde el jardín. —¿Quieres que te haga otro?

Desmond frunció el ceño, ¿Elena había sacado al niño? Cabreado digirió sus pasos hasta el jardín, Elena estaba ahí sentada sobre el césped y sentado a ella un niño de cabello negro y largo, Desmond no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

—En la cena haré lasaña. —La mujer acarició su mejilla y luego se colocó de pie. —Iré a preparar otro sándwich más. —La pelinegra dio un brinco al ver a Desmond en la entrada del jardín, Elena palideció. —C-cariño..

Severus que estaba sentado se volteó levemente, había un hombre ahí, un hombre que le recordó así mismo cuando era un adulto ¿Quién era él? ¿El padre de su madre?

Desmond observó los ojos negros del pequeño, su piel pálida y sus delgados labios. Sintió otro escalofrió recorrerle, sus dedos temblaron. —¿D-Destiny? —Tartamudeo, su hermana... su hermana esta ahí.

El estómago de Elena se retorció, escuchó perfectamente lo dicho por su marido, tragó ruidoso. —E-es Sev, Cariño. —Le explicó, Elena observó el rostro de su nieto, ciertamente ahora que lo notaba, él y la difunta hermana de Desmond tenían un gran parecido, pero... —El hijo de Eileen.

Desmond asintió, tragó ruidoso al igual que su esposa y dando media vuelta casi corrió alejándose de aquel lugar.

—Y-ya regresó ¿Si, cariño? Espérame aquí ¿Vale?

Severus asintió, posó su cabeza en un cojín que su abuela le había traído, mientas se preguntaba en la extraña actitud de ese hombre al verle ¿Estaría enojado o sorprendió? De igual forma, no le importaba, solo deseaba que su madre regresará lo mas pronto posible.

Elena salió del jardín para ir tras su esposo, Desmond había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en el recibidor de la mansión, se acercó con cautela a su marido. —Sé que... me prohibiste sacarlo, pero... Oh Dess, Severus no estaba comiendo nada bien los últimos días y siento que esta más deprimido que nunca ¿Lo viste, cariño? ¿Lo viste? Es tan... Prince.

Desmond se acarició el ceño, esto no podía estar pasándole. No podía, ese niño que por tanto tiempo había estado ignorando y odiando era tan parecido a... —Prepárame un té, por favor.

Elena asintió. —Primero llevaré a Severus a su habitación. —Exclamó, no quería que Severus estuviera presente en alguna especie de pelea.

—¡Déjalo en el jardín! ¡Solo hazme el té! —No fue un gritó, pero se escuchó cómo uno.

Elena se sobresalto y asintió, se alejo rápidamente de su esposo para dejarle solo, Desmond quiso gritar, no sabía como sentirse, sentía que había sido abofeteado por su conciencia y realidad—Respira... —Tragó ruidoso y se colocó de pie, tal vez solo había visto una ilusión y... Destiny no estaba ahí, no lo estaba. Seguiría con sus palabras y mandaría a ese niño al carajo y podría, al fin recuperar la paz mental.

Desmond se acercó nuevamente al jardín y quedó al pie de la entrada de este, el niño parecía dormir, ahí estaba, sus ojos no le habían engañado, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, Destiny estaba ahí. Destiny estuvo cerca de él todo este tiempo y él no le había permitido acercarse.

—¿Dess? —Elena le llamo, había tratado de hacer el té de la forma más rápida, el Sándwich de Severus había quedado en el olvido por el nerviosismo de la mujer. —Ya lo llevaré a su cuarto, no se repetirá. —Le aseguró.

Desmond tomó asiento en una banca que estaba en la entrada del jardín, soltó un suspiró que no logró expresar el manojo de sentimientos que le embargaban—Déjalo, Elena... Déjalo.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○♡●♡

Destiny en el cielo:

-Ni descansar en paz puedo xd skks

Pdt: Destiny bien a gusto durmiendo y luego alguien llegan y le dicen: Órale, despierta, te toca cuidar a un bebé por mas de diez años.

Lsjssksksjsjsjsj

PDT: DESMOND Por fin ha conocido a Severus, ya era hora. Que dicha ♡

Pdt2: ¿👀👀 creen que seguirá el Consejo de Abraxas?

Pdt3: te vas con un hijo y regresas con hermano. J

Pdt4: 😭😭 Mi Severus, me duele verte sufrir.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Bye ♡


	8. Chapter 8

Severus mastico con prisa y abrió la boca cuando su abuela llevo una nueva porción de comida hasta su boca, su apetito había regresado y aunque su madre aún no regresaba ya no se sentía tan sólo como antes, desde hace dos semanas atrás había comenzado a dormir en la habitación de sus abuelos, dormía con ellos y así era imposible no sentirse abandonado, su abuelo Desmond era un tipo inteligente y educado, algunas veces algo extraño pero le agradaba demasiado.

—¿Te gustó la cena, amor?—Preguntó Elena con actitud amorosa, limpiando la boca de Severus con una servilleta de tela.

—Si, estaba deliciosa.—Severus agarró el vaso de agua y lo bebió hasta la mitad.—Mi barriga va a reventar.—Murmuró enrojecido.

Elena sonrió de oreja a oreja, acarició el cabello del niño mientras Desmond continuaba comiendo.—Bien, sube a la habitación ¿Vale? Lávate las manos, subiremos dentro de un ratito.

Severus asintió, bajo de la silla y salió del salón en el que se encontraba el comedor y subir con cuidado las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

—Ah.. Severus es tan adorable.—Elena bebió algo de agua para luego llevar algo de comida a su boca, mastico con prisa y tragó.—Ese viaje de Eileen ha demorado tanto, pensé que vendría la semana pasada pero no hace nada mas que alargarse, por suerte Severus ya esta mucho mejor pero.. quiero llevarlo a San mugo, algunas veces se marea o siente una opresión en el pecho, no me gusta.

Desmond asintió, el también había notado aquellas cosas en su nieto.—Eileen seguirá haciendo lo mismo, cree que está haciendo lo correcto, nadie la mando a trabajar.—el Prince bebió algo de agua.—Pero.. tú ya sabemos como podemos solucionar todo esto.

Elena tragó ruidoso.—B-bueno.. no sé, Dess, es que.. Apenas se lo digamos a Eileen se enojara, es como si le estuviéramos robándole al niño..—Exclamó nerviosa.

Desmond rodó los ojos.—En realidad le estamos haciendo un favor, a Eileen no le favorece para nada el que se enteren de la existencia de Severus, parece más su hermano que su hijo, la adopción de sangre nos hará un gran favor a demás.. sabes que Severus estará mucho mejor con nosotros con que con ella.—Siceo.—No sólo será un sangre pura, si no que se rodeara de las personas más importantes de todo el mundo mágico, Elena, no tienes que pensarlo tanto.

—¿Y Severus? ¿Y si se da cuenta? Tendrá que llamarnos papá y mamá..—La pelinegra no se veía aún tan convencida.

El mayor rio—Severus apenas sabe del mundo mágico, tenemos que contratarle un profesor para que mejore su conocimiento de nuestro mundo, lo educaremos mucho mejor de lo que educamos a Eileen.—Desmond parecía tener todo claro en su cabeza.—Sólo necesitamos vino, tu sangre y la mía. Nada más..

Elena se removió nerviosa sobre su asiento, no podía mentirse, quería hacerlo. Desde que Desmond le había expuesto la idea, le había encantado pero..—¿Y la parte muggle de Severus? Hay personas que podrían reconocerlo si llega a ir a e se mundo.

EL sangre pura terminó de beber su vaso de agua.—Ya me he encargado de eso.—Expresó con simpleza.—Abraxas tiene conocidos, ya han borrado todo dato de Severus en los registros muggles y han desmemoriado a toda la calle en donde Eileen vivía, todo esta listo.

Elena respiró profundo.—¿N-no le dolerá?

Desmond negó.—Apenas beba el vino con nuestra sangre quedará dormido, en ese momento yo sostendré su mano derecha y tu la izquierda y recitaremos el conjuro de adopción.

Elena se mordió los labios.—N-no se.. tengo miedo..

—Va a salir bien, eh, sabes que tengo la razón. Eileen terminará casada con un sangre pura y tu ni yo aceptaremos que maltraten a Severus ¿No es así?—Desmond estaba seguro que con eso convencería a su esposa.—Busca la Copa y el vino ¿Si?

Elena guardo silencio, Desmond tenía razón. Los sangre pura.., no, ellos mismos habían rechazado a su nieto meses atrás, sabía muy bien como se sentía aquel sentimiento.—Yo.. no quiero que nuestro Sev sufra.. El estará mejor con nosotros, si, tienes razón Dess, y Eileen podrá hacer lo que quiera—Elena sonrió levemente.—Y yo.. nosotros tendríamos un hijo.

—Al fin lo entiendes.—Desmond suspiró.—No te preocupes por Eileen, no podrá hacer nada para quitárnoslo. Yo me encargaré de hablar con ella.

Elena asintió, una pequeña sonrisa se alojó en su rostro.—Iré a buscar el vino.—Murmuró colocándose de pie.

Desmond dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato del cual comió, bien, todo estaba resultando como quería. Eileen era una inútil y estaba seguro que soltera o casada no le daría una buena vida al niño, él y Elena se encargarían de darle la mejor de las educaciones a Severus, y no sólo, el círculo de amigos de su nieto sería el mejor.

Elena regresó con una copa dorada, dentro de esta estaba servida tres dedos de vino, la mujer tomo asiento nuevamente y lo tendió a su marido.—H-hazlo..—Desmond sostuvo la Copa, Elena observó cómo su esposo sacaba su varita y cómo con ayuda de esta se hacia una pequeña herida en uno de sus dedos, cinco gotas de sangre fueron arrojados dentro de la Copa combinándose con el vino, Elena sostuvo la Copa al ser ahora el turno de ella e imitando a su esposo hizo lo mismo.—¿Se lo damos ahora?

Desmond asintió.

Elena se colocó de pié junto a su esposo, salieron del salón y subieron las escaleras con lentitud, Severus se haya leyendo la guía muggle que Desmond le había comprando días atrás sobre la cama en la que dormía junto a ellos.—¿Severus?

EL niño alzo el rostro, sus abuela de veía algo nerviosa.—¿Si?—Preguntó viéndolos, Desmond tomó asiento en la orilla de la enorme cama. La Copa que sostenía su abuela se le hizo algo curiosa ¿Qué había ahí?

Desmond quitó la Copa al Elena al verla temblar entre sus dedos.—Toma, bébelo.—Pidió al niño tendiéndosela.—No es nada malo.—Al ver su rostro desconfiado.

Severus sostuvo la Copa y la olisqueo ¿Era vino?—¿Por qué tengo que beberlo?—Preguntó aún desconfiado, no olía a ninguna poción conocida por él.

—Por que si, es por tu bien.—Desmond jaló una de las mejillas del niño.—Bébelo, tonto.

Severus respiró profundo, lo pensó ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? Llevó la Copa a sus labios y bebió por completo el vino que está contenía, el niño no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, la Copa cayó, sus párpados temblaron, sus ojos se sintieron pesados y sin siquiera notarlo cayó dormido sobre la cama.

Elena sintió su corazón acelerarse, sostuvo la mano izquierda del pequeño mientras Desmond sostenía la derecha.

—Yo, Desmond Prince.—Empezó repasando en su cabeza todo el hechizo, no podía cometer ni un solo error.

—Y yo Elena Prince—le siguió su esposa para empezar a hablar al unísono.

“Tomamos a Severus Tobías Snape como nuestro hijo, eliminando así los lazos que le unen a Tobías Snape y con estos su impureza de la sangre, purificando su sangre, remplazando su pasado y modificando su futuro, eliminando toda impureza, en su sangre sólo habrá rastro de la sangre Prince, su nobleza y su perfección. Severus Tobías Snape ya no existe, pasa a ser nuestro hijo legítimo, Severus Prince”

Elena soltó un chillido, una especie de corriente eléctrica le corrió tanto a ella como a su marido. Su corazón pareció acelerarse aún más, Elena también se sintió mareada y con fiebre pero, logró reponerse con rapidez.—Oh.. ¿Funcionó?

Desmond asintió, su sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja y notó como las facciones de su ahora hijo habían cambiado levemente, sólo un poco, se veían más delicadas y su cabello, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más.—Funcionó.

Elena sintió sus ojos humedecerse, atrajo al cuerpo del niño dormido hasta ella y le abrazó, llenando de besos su rostro.—Nuestro hijo, Dess. Nuestro hijo..

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●

Cuando Severus despertó se sintió mareado, le tomo bastante abrir los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, todo se sentía tan familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

—¡Buenos días, mi amor!—Elena apareció en la entrada de la habitación, sostenía una mesita plegable el cual contenía el desayuno de su hijo.—¿Dormiste bien?—Preguntó algo nerviosa.

Severus parpadeo varias veces ¿Aún estaba dormido? Se sentía extraño.—¿Si?—respondió casi con duda. Su mente estaba nublada, sus recuerdos parecían a cambiar y ya no sabía cuáles eran auténticos o cuáles sueños.

—Ve a cepillar tus dientes ¿Vale?—murmuró la mujer mientras colocaba la mesita de madera sobre la cama.—He preparado Waffles.

Severus asintió, y para despejarse un poco bajo de la cama y para humedecer su rostro y lavar sus dientes pero cuando se vio en el espejo se quedó estático, observando su reflejo ¿Quien era ese que le devolvía la mirada? Era él, pero estaba diferente de una manera que no podía explicar.

Severus negó.—Aún estoy dormido.— Se dijo para restarle importancia y seguir su camino al baño para empezar un nuevo día.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

BUENASSS

Como estamos?

Bien?

Jajaja

Severus ha sido adoptado.

Adiós príncipe mestizo, Hola príncipe sangre pura. :”D

Ksjsksksksk

PDT: Hmm ¿Creen que Desmond y Elena hicieron bien?

PDT2: Eileen, CHINGADA Madre Aparecete.

PDT3: ¿Será que esa adopción causará alguna consecuencia?

Leelo sus teorías

7U7

Nos leemos

¡Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Severus se acarició el ceño al sufrir punzadas dolorosas en su cabeza, él, se sentía confundido, extraño. Reconocía en donde se encontraba, pero su mente parecía estar revuelta de una forma que le hacia sentir desubicado.—¿Mamá?—Murmuró en voz baja, estaba sentado en uno de los sofá que estaban en living de la mansión, había desayunado en la habitación de sus.. ¿Padres?—¿Mamá?—Llamó de nuevo.

Elena apareció.—¿Si, cariño?—La sangre pura se sentía aun nerviosa, Desmond había tenido que salir muy temprano a realizar los tramites de la documentación mágica de Severus como hijo legítimo de ambos.—¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?—Preguntó algo preocupada, la sorpresa de escuchar al pequeño llamándole de esa forma le había agarrando de sorpresa, al parecer el hechizo no solo realizaba una adopción de sangre, si no que implantaba inmediatamente los roles en la mente del niño.—¿quieres que te de algo para eso, amor?

Severus observó a Elena, la miró por unas segundos como si quisiera confirmar su identidad. Ella.. era su mamá ¿No es así? ¿Por qué se sentía así? No le gustaba.—Si..—Respondió.

Elena beso su frente y desapareció en busca de una poción para el niño, solo esperaba que esta le ayudara aclarar sus pensamientos confusos. No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, se había asegurado de revisar a Severus una y otra vez.—Aquí tienes.—Elena apareció con la poción ya en las manos.—Bébela toda, vamos..—La mujer llevo la boca de la botella a los labios del niño y le hizo tragar una buena cantidad.—¿Mejor?—Preguntó atrayéndole y acariciando su espalda.

Severus asintió, su cabeza dejo de doler en tan solo segundos pero.. esa sensación extraña aún seguía ahí. Él sentía que algo faltaba.

La chimenea ardió con fuerza anunciando la llegada de una visita, una rubia de cabellera larga salió de forma pulcra de esta.—Buenos días..—Anabelle se sorprendió, si bien desde la partida de Eileen al casarse con el muggle, no había vuelto a pisar la mansión de los Prince, jamás espero encontrar aun niño ahí ¿Quién era? ¿Era hijo de la señora Prince?—Señora Elena..

—¿Mamá?—Severus alzó la vista observando a la Prince sangre pura.

Elena le observó, se sintió algo nerviosa pero logró no aparentarlo, no esperaba visitas ese día.—¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Regresó el dolor?

Severus negó.

Anabelle quedó muda. ¿La señora Elena tenía un hijo? ¿Eileen tenía un hermano? ¡¿Por qué su amiga no le había dicho anda?!

—¿P-puedo.. ir a la habitación a dormir?—Preguntó, su cabeza no dolía pero se sentía confuso y esa chica de ahí no la conocía. Quería pensar y así descubrir por que sentía así.

Elena asintió.—Te acompañó hasta las escaleras ¿Si?—Murmuró, tal vez debería llamar a un medimago. Solo esperaba que la adopción de sangre no actuara de forma negativa hacia Severus.—Sube con cuidado, recuéstate en la cama y no te bajes, le diré al elfo que te prepare una limonada ¿Vale?

Severus asintió mientras subía.

Elena regresó una vez y el pequeño desapareció al entrar la pasillo del segundo piso.—Anabelle, cariño, toma asiento. Que descortés he sido contigo ¿Cómo has estado, cariño?

Anabelle tomó asiento frente a la señora Prince, no podía creer que..—He bien, bien.. Venía a darle una sorpresa sobre la llegada de Eileen pero, la sorprendida termine siendo yo, no sabia que usted y su esposo habían tenido otro hijo.

Elena se removió sobre su asiento, Desmond y ella habían preparado una historia para eso.—En realidad, son pocas las personas que lo saben, Eileen también se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando regresó y vio a su hermano pero, lo hemos mantenido en secreto, no queremos que Severus se contamine con la presencia de mestizos y nacidos muggles, no queremos que siga el mismo camino que Eileen siguió.

Anabelle asintió, era comprensible. Si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo no permitirá que su hijo cometería tal error.—Eileen jamás me dijo, haha.. es súper lindo, es muy parecido a usted y a su esposo, también se parece a Eileen. Es como una combinación de los tres.

Elena rio levemente.—Si, claramente, Desmond es muy sobreprotector con Sev.—Aquello no era una mentira.—Por esa razón le prohibió a Eileen que hablara sobre su hermano, tenemos planeado presentarlo formalmente como nuestro hijo dentro de poco, por ahora. Abraxas Malfoy, su esposa y unos pocos amigos de mi esposo están enterados desde años atras la existencia de mi bebé.—Expresó.—¿Quieres tomar algo?—Preguntó.

Anabelle negó.—Me desperté hace poco, desayune mientras leía una carta de mi padre, Eileen y él estarán aquí dentro de tres días, muy temprano en la mañana y bueno.. quería realizar una cena sorpresa en la noche.

Elena se mordió los labios, tres días. Solo tres días y Eileen regresaría.—He, me parece una idea estupenda ¿Dónde quieres realizar la cena?—Preguntó.

Anabelle peino su largo cabello rubio.—He, me gustaría que fuera aquí. Sería mas fácil ya que solo me bastaría inventar una escusa para que mi padre me acompañara.—Expresó contenta.

—Entonces, no se diga más. ¿Tienes algún menú? ¿algún plato favorito para tu padre?

—Mi padre ama la carne de codorniz, yo me encargaré de conseguirlas y traerlas, mi elfina las preparará de una forma exquisita, usted podría.. escoger los otros platillos—Exclamó contenta la rubia.

Elena asintió.—Esta bien. Me parece una idea perfecta, iré planeando todo desde ya para sorprenderlos. Han trabajado duro estos dos meses.

Anabelle asintió.—Si, solo esperó que Eileen haya soportado toda esa carga. Mi padre algunas veces es muy exigente.

La chimenea ardió por segunda vez en cuestión de minutos, Desmond salió de esta sin dificultad alguna.

—Bienvenido.—Elena se colocó de pie y se acercó a su esposo, Desmond limpio los restos de ceniza sobre su túnica y saludo con un asentimiento a Anabelle.—¿Severus?—Preguntó.

—Esta en la habitación, tenía dolor de cabeza y esta durmiendo..—Murmuró algo preocupada.—¿Deberíamos llamar al medimago? Ha estado toda la mañana así…

Desmond guardó silencio, posiblemente su mente estaba perturbada, el hechizo estaba borrando cada uno de sus recuerdos relacionados con Tobías Snape y su vida muggle.—Llamaremos al medimago en la tarde.—Exclamó.—Iré a verle.

Elena asintió.

Desmond subió escaleras arriba mientras dejaba a su esposa en la compañía de la chica rubia, Anabelle Parkinson pertenecía a una de las familia sangre pura con mas renombre, lastimosamente estaba apunto de extinguirse al no tener herederos hombres.—¿Sev?—el mayor entró a la habitación, el niño estaba recostado, mas no dormido.

Severus entre abrió sus ojos, Desmond tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama e hizo sentar al niño para luego acurrucarlo a su pecho.—¿Papá?

Desmond sonrió.—Obviamente, mi príncipe.—el sangre pura acaricio su cabello.—¿Que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

Severus negó, mal, no se sentía, pero sentía que estaba olvidando cosas, que no sabía, era difícil de explicar. Se sentía de cierta forma incompleto pero..—No sé, yo.. me siento extraño.

Desmond asintió.—Tal vez fue por ese golpe que te diste ayer cuando jugabas ¿No lo recuerdas?—Le mintió con facilidad.—No tienes que pensar tanto en eso, papá esta aquí para cuidarte.

Severus sonrió de oreja a oreja, le gustó escuchar aquello. Se acurruco al mayor y sintió como este besaba su frente.—Te quiero, papá.

Desmond suspiró contento.—Y yo a ti.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

[Tres días después]

Eileen sentía sus parpados cansados, por suerte ya había llegado a su hogar, un elfo le dio la bienvenida.—Estoy tan cansada..—Murmuró, quitó los tacones que usaba y los arrojó lejos de ella para sentarse momentáneamente.—¿Mis padres?

—El amo esta durmiendo, la ama esta despierta pero esta desayunando en su habitación. —El elfo encargado de recibirla le respondió.—¿La llamo?

Eileen negó, se colocó de pie nuevamente y respiró profundo, lo único que le había preocupado desde que inicio ese viaje fue su hijo, Severus, el viaje había demorado mas de lo esperado y comunicarse había sido imposible. Salió del living y subió casi corriendo las escaleras, se disculparía con su hijo y aprovecharía aquella semana libre que su jefe le había otorgado para mimarlo y..—¡Severus!—Eileen abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo pero no lo encontró ahí.—¿Severus?—Entró al pequeño baño pero tampoco se halla allí.

Eileen tragó ruidoso ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Salió de la habitación y casi dio un salto al ver a su madre salir de la que ella dormía.

—E-Eileen, cariño..—La mayor sintió su pulso acelerarse al verla..—Bienvenida ¿Por qué no me avisaste de tu llegada? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—¿Dónde esta Severus, mamá?—Preguntó preocupada, omitiendo las otras preguntas.—Su habitación esta vacía, pareciera no ha entrado ahí en días.. ¿mamá? ¿Le paso algo? ¿Papá le hizo algo a Severus? ¡Contéstame, mamá!

Elena respiró profundo, alejo a su hija de la puerta y la llevo casi al inició del corredor.—Severus esta bien, esta durmiendo conmigo y Desmond desde ya hace varias semanas y..—Tragó ruidoso.—Todo esta bien, cariño. N-no tienes que alarmarte.

Eileen frunció el ceño, rompió el agarré que su madre tenia sobre su brazo y a rápidos pasos se acercó a la puerta de la habitación en la que se hallaba su hijo.—¡Severus!—la mujer sintió sus ojos humedecerse, su hijo está ahí pero había algo diferente en él, su físico, incluso el largo de su cabello parecían ser distintos, solo un poco distintos, se sintió sorprendida por eso y también al ver que su padre había aceptado la presencia de su hijo, la pelinegra sonrió.—Severus, mi amor. Siento mucho todo lo que…

—¿Mamá?—El pequeño observó a Elena para luego observar con confusión a Eileen. ¿Quién era ella? Sentía que la conocía pero, no la recordaba.

Elena sintió como un sudor frio comenzaba a deslizarse por su frente por suerte, Desmond despertó.—B-buenos días, cariño. Eileen ha regresado.

—Buenos días..—Desmond se peino el cabello hacia atrás mientras observaba a su hija, al parecer seria una mañana agitada.

Eileen observó a su hijo ¿Por que Severus no se acercaba corriendo a ella? ¿Por qué su hijo no le habla? Solo le miraba como si fuera una completa desconocida.—¿Severus?—Le llamo de nuevo.—¿Cariño?

Elena se acercó al pequeño al verle tan confundido, Severus no reconocía a Eileen.—¿Qué sucede, mi amor?—Preguntó, había salido en busca de una manzana y así complementar un poquito más el desayuno de su hijo pero no esperó que Eileen regresará tan temprano.

Severus se dejó limpiar la boca con la servilleta por su madre mientras observaba a la mujer al pie de la puerta.—Mamá—Dijo mirando a Elena.—¿Puedo comer tocino?

Elena rio entre el nerviosismo, podía sentir la mirada fija de Eileen sobre ella.—Por supuesto, cariño. Vamos, te preparé lo que tu quieras mientras tu padre habla con Eileen.

Eileen, repitió Severus en su mente. Si, ese nombre se le hacia conocido.

—¡¿Q-que diablos esta sucediendo?!—Eileen alzo la voz haciendo sobresaltar al pequeño niño.—¿Sev? ¿Mi amor? ¿Estas enojado conmigo? Cariño se que me demore y no cumplí mi promesa, pero..

—¿Mamá?—Severus alzo la vista nuevamente para ver a Elena.—¿Quién es ella?

Eileen sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, sus ojos se humedecieron y abrió la boca para responderle, pero Desmond no lo permitió.

—Elena, yo hablare con Eileen, llévate a Severus.—Exclamó.

La mujer asintió, bajo la vista para evitar ver a su hija.—Vamos cariño.—Murmuró sostenido la mano de Severus.

El niño observó a Eileen por su ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?!—Eileen tembló mientras se controlaba y no tirar el jarrón que estaba cerca a ella.—¿Por que Severus no me reconoce? ¡¿Por qué le dice a ustedes así ?!

Desmond rodó los ojos.—El ya no te necesita, Eileen.

—¿No me necesita?—Replicó la pelinegra con el rostro enrojecido.—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?!

Desmond bufo.—Le he arreglado la vida.

El jarrón cerca a Eileen exploto.—¿Arreglársela?—Casi río.—Eres un maldito hipócrita ¡Tú! ¡tú! Que me planteaste la idea de llevarlo a un orfanato ¿Ahora te preocupa su bienestar? ¡No le hagas reír, padre!

Desmond bajo de la cama.—Me equivoque ¿Eso quieres escuchar? Lo he hecho, maldita sea. Solo quiero ayudarte.

—¿Y robándome a mi hijo crees que me estas resolviendo la maldita vida?—Preguntó con los ojos humedecidos.—¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Severus?!

—¡No te interesa! ¡Alégrate que le he aceptado y nada más!

Eileen se contuvo de abofetearle, el poco respetó que le tenía había desaparecido.—No me interesaba si lo aceptas ¿Creías que me quedaría en esta maldita casa por meses? ¡Pues estas equivocado! Solo necesitaba esto, necesitaba un trabajo para no depender de ti pero me han traicionado ¡Mamá y tú! ¡Las personas en las que creí que podía confiar me traicionaron!

Desmond se acarició el ceño.—El niño tenia depresión, no comía, no dormía, lloraba a cada rato ¿Crees que eso te hace la mejor? Jamás lograrás ser una buena madre.

Eileen se acercó a su padre uno de sus dedos se enterró en su pecho.—Jamás tuve una de ejemplo ¡A ti siempre te ha importado la sangre! ¡La clase! ¡A mamá y a ti jamás le importaron mis sentimientos! ¡¿Y ahora crees que voy aceptar que me robes a mi hijo?! Ustedes jamás me han querido. Solo buscan un benefició.

Desmond gruño.—¡Si te importará el niño me darías la jodida razón! Sabes muy bien como tratan a los mestizos en el mundo mágico, Eileen.

—Si, lo sé , los sangre pura como tú ya me lo han demostrado ¡Tu que despreciaste a tu propio nieto!—Le gritó.—¡Lo que le hiciste! ¡Lo que me hiciste! Jamás te lo perdonare, papá.—La pelinegra sollozo con fuerza frente a su padre.—Sea lo que le hayas hecho, reviértelo. Quiero a mi hijo de regreso, me iré aquí, no me importa si tengo que renunciar a este empleo ¡Pero mantendré a mi hijo lejos de ti y de mi madre! Por que.. por primera vez.. por primera vez en mi maldita vida quise confiar en ustedes pero, ya veo que es imposible.

Desmond trago ruidoso.—Lo que hice ya no puedo revertirlo, Eileen.—Le comunicó el mayor.—Lo que he hecho, lo ha convertido en un sangre pura, sus recuerdos se están borrando progresivamente y en un punto. No recordará nada de lo que vivió junto a ti y el muggle. Para él ahora nosotros somos sus padres y tu su hermana

Eileen alzó el brazo y abofeteo a su padre, la ira que sentía solo logró sacarla de esa forma para luego encogerse por la rabia y el dolor.—¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! ¡¿Qué te hice, padre?! ¡Dímelo! ¡Que te hice, maldita sea! ¡¿Que te hice para que me hicieras algo asi?!

—¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Eileen! La vida que tendrá junto a nosotros será mucho mejor, sus amigos, su educación ¡Sabes que tengo razón, Eileen! ¡Deja de actuar de forma inmadura y acéptalo!—La mejilla de Desmond dolía, jamás esperó que su hija le agrediera de esa forma.—Nadie sabe que pariste, Elena y yo le haremos pasar como nuestro hijo y tu podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

—¡¿Hacer lo que quiera?! ¡Si acudí a ustedes era para mejorarla, si, pero no para que me hicieran esto! ¡Mi única vida es Severus, papá! ¿O crees que estaba feliz donde estaba! ¡Si dure dos jodidos meses ausentes es por que confíe que mamá me ayudaría con mi hijo! ¡Para poder ofrecerle lo que el necesita!—Eileen sollozo, su garganta dolía.

Desmond ladeo la vista, pensó que sería fácil convencerse a su hija pero se equivocó.—Ya le he registrado como mi hijo, Eileen. Mi sangre y la de tu madre ahora corre por sus venas.

Eileen golpeteo el pecho de su padre con fuerza, Desmond no la detuvo.—¡Regrésame a mi hijo! ¡Regrésamelo! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! ¡R-regrésame a Severus, por favor, por favor..—la pelinegra se arrodilló—Te prometo que nos iremos muy lejos, jamás volverás a saber de nosotros. Inventa algo, que morí pero por favor, por favor.. regrésame a mi hijo ¿Por qué estas haciéndome esto? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡HAZ QUE ME RECUERDE!

Desmond respiró profundo.—Es lo mejor para Severus.

Eileen sollozo, sus ojos ya ardían. Se colocó de pie y tragó con fuerza.— ¡Me iré de aquí! ¡La única.. la única que sabe verdaderamente lo que él necesita soy yo!—Le gritó, las lagrimas bajaban como un río sin control.—Me llevaré a mi hijo de aquí, lejos de ti, y lejos de mi madre!

—¿Y cómo lo mantendrás? ¿Iras al mundo muggle y trabajaras como mesera? ¡Severus ya no existe en ese mundo, Eileen! ¡Jodida mierda! ¡Piensa mierda!—Le gritó.—¿Te llevarás a un niño que ni siquiera te reconoce? ¿Lo criaras y luego que harás? ¡¿Prohibirle ir a Hogwarts para que no nos vea?!

—¡¿Crees que me quedaré en este maldito país cerca de ustedes! ¡Me iré de esta mierda! No te interesa a donde me vaya, si estudia en Hogwarts o no ¡Es mi maldito problema! Pero, no quiero que mi hijo este cerca a ustedes y si tengo que irme a los confines de este mundo ¡Lo haré!—La mujer se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—¡No tienes el poder legal para hacerlo!—Le gritó Desmond deteniendo su caminar.

Eileen rio entre las lagrimas, se volteó para verle, el rostro de su padre estaba enrojecido.—¿Y? Sólo obsérvame, idiota.

♡●♡○♡●♡○♡○♡●♡○●♡○

AY DIOS MIOO

SE PRENDIÓ

PDT: ¿Qué creen que le ocurriendo a Severus?

PDT2: KSJSK Si tienen preguntas yuy dejala aquí y se las respondo.

PDT3: ¡SEVERUS HA OLVIDADO A EILEEN! HAAAA ¿O tal vez no?

PDT4: ¿qué sucederá? Lo averiguaremos.

PDT5: ¿Qué le aconsejan a Eileen? ¿Debería irse con Severus e intentar que recuperé su memoria o aceptar lo que sus padres han hecho? (

PDT5.1: ¿Con quién estaría mejor Severus? ¿Con su madre o su abuelos?

PDT5.2: ¿Creen que si Desmond y Elena le hubieran expuesto tal idea a Eileen ella hubiera aceptado?

PDT6: Recuerden, que el fic trata de Severus modificando el futuro, asi que de alguna manera deberá recuperar sus recuerdos, mediante sueños, o asi de golpe. Xd sksjsksks Tal vez ahorita o mas adelante. ♡

A la misma hora, y en el mismo canal.

;)

Bye♡


	10. Chapter 10

Eileen bajó con prisa las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, su padre le siguió con rapidez y le trató de detener pero fue imposible.—¡Suéltame!—Gritó, Eileen logró entrar al comedor en el que su madre y Severus se hallaban.

Elena saltó de su asiento al ver el rostro enrojecido de su hija.

—¡Me traicionaste!—Gritó a su madre, Elena bajó la vista al ser incapaz de verle fijamente al rostro.—¡Me traicionaste y…! ¡Jamás esperé esto de tu parte, mamá!—Eileen soltó un sollozo, Desmond impidió que sé acercará más.

Elena tragó ruidoso, Severus en cambió observó a la mujer sin entender que sucedía.

—¡Severus!—Gritó la mujer pelinegra tratando de acercarse más pero su padre le detuvo.—Sev, mi amor. No me hagas esto ¿Sí? Sé que tienes que recordarme. Por favor, por favor.

—¿Mamá?—Severus alzó su rostro para observar a Elena, la mujer tragó ruidoso al ver la confusión en su rostro.—¿Mamá? ¿Por qué ella..?—repitió.

Eileen sollozo con más fuerza. Desmond trató de sacarla del comedor pero la pelinegra sacó su varita y le apuntó.—R-regrésamelo..—La voz de súplica se escuchó con dolor.—regrésame a mi hijo, por favor.—Las lágrimas caían sin control, la varita de Eileen chispoteo con fuerza.—M-me iré de a-aquí y no regresare jamás.

Desmond tragó ruidoso, estaba desarmado pero..—Serénate, Eileen. Podemos hablar con mas calma.—Le pidió.

—¡TE ROBASTE A MI HIJO! ¡¿C-Como pretendes que me calme?!—Gritó a su padre para luego regresar su vista a su madre.—M-mi mamá, mi mamá, la persona en la que mas creí que podía confiar, me ha traicionado.

Elena respiró profundo.—H-hablemos en otro lugar ¿Si? No frente al niño, por favor..—Murmuró cómo súplica, el elfo ya estaba preparando el tocino que deseaba comer Severus.—Lo hablaremos calmadamente y…

—¡No hay nada que hablar!—El gritó que dio la pelinegra pareció hacer temblar la mansión.—Me iré de esta casa hoy..—Las lágrimas bajan con furia.

Eileen sin dejar de apuntar a su padre dio varios pasos para acercarse a éste pero Desmond trató de arrebatarle la varita, un forcejeo se creó entre ambos.—¡Stupefy!—la pelinegra gritó, y sin saber si ella recibiría el golpe, el hechizo perturbador se generó.

Desmond salió volando por los aires hasta golpearse con fuerza en el suelo, Elena soltó un gritó, trató de auxiliar a su esposo pero ni siquiera alcanzó a dar cinco pasos cuándo un desmaius la golpeo.

Severus pareció palidecer, la mujer de cabello hasta el cuello se acercó a él pero logró retroceder.—¡¿M-mamá?!—Gritó temeroso al ver a la mujer, que para é era una desconocida, acerce.—¡¿Mami?!—llamó a Elena, Severus se metió bajo la mesa para salir al otro lado de esta al tener a Eileen frente a él.—¡¿Papá?!—Llamó a Desmond mientras trataba de alejarse de Eileen pero fue imposible.

La mano fuerte de Eileen le sujetó por uno de sus brazos, los ojos negros de la mujer estaban enrojecidos.—Nos iremos de aquí..—Murmuró, jaloneo al pequeño pero Severus comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! N-NO.. Suéltame.. ¡Papá! ¡Papá!—Severus gritó con fuerza al sentir cómo era arrastrado lejos de sus padres, opuso resistencia y pisoteo el pie de Eileen con fuerza para poder soltarse más no lo logró.—No quiero.. ¡No quiero! ¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Papá?!

Desmond gruño, su cabeza daba vueltas, y aunque trató de colocarse de pie fue imposible.—¡Suéltalo!—Le gritó.

Eileen sollozo levemente.—Cálmate, mi amor. Por favor. Por favor. Me recordaras dentro de poco ¿Si?—Murmuró, con dificultad logró llegar hasta la chimenea pero Severus aún trataba de soltarse.—¡Quédate quieto, Severus!

El niño jadeo, su corazón latía con prisa, tenía miedo ¡¿Quién era ella?! ¡¿Porqué quería llevárselo?!—¡No! ¡No quiero irme contigo!—Gritó, el pelilargo abrió la boca para gritar nuevamente pero se encogió levemente al sentir una punzada dolorosa como si miles de ajugas se clavaran en su pecho. —D-duele..—Susurró, Severus llevo su mano libre hasta su pecho ya que la otra se encontraba siendo sujetada con fuerza por Eileen.—D-duele..—Repitió, el pequeño sintió nuevamente esa sensación de falta de aire y opresión en su pecho.

Eileen le soltó.—¡¿S-Severus?! ¿Amor? ¿Mi amor?—La pelinegra se agachó, el gesto de dolor en el niño era notorio pero Severus no logró responder, el pequeño cayo inconsciente sobre los brazos de la pelinegra.—¡¿SEVERUS?!

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Leonard Fassbender suspiró cansado, había pedido internamente a algún ser celestial que le permitiera salir sin inconveniente alguno de su guardia pero, cuándo un niño fue ingresado con urgencia supo que su descansó no se daría.

—¿Familiares de Severus Prince?—Leonard leyó la tablilla que le habían dado con toda la información. No había atendido al niño directamente pero, se sorprendió al escuchar tal apellido, eran sangre puras.

—S-somos nosotros..—Una mujer pelinegra de cabello corto hablo de primera, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Junto a ella había un hombre ya mayor, Leonard lo reconoció, ya lo había visto antes.—¿Qué le ha sucedido?

Leonard observó a la mujer, aunque no era el momento para pensar en eso, le pareció muy atractiva aquella mujer.—He..—Se bloqueó momentáneamente.—¿Qué parentesco tiene con el paciente, disculpe?

—Soy su..—Su garganta dolía.

—Es su hermana..—Desmond respondió antes que su hija, su cabeza dolía y un terrible dolor de cabeza le estaba azotado pero no era importante, por ahora su única preocupación era Severus.—Yo soy su padre ¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi hijo?

Leonard guardo silencio momentáneamente, leyó el reporte y se sorprendió.—El niño ha.. sufrido un infarto, se encuentra estable pero, quería que nos informará en que circunstancias se dio.

—¿U-un infarto?—El dolor en la voz de Eileen fue notorio.—¿P-pero como..? Apenas es un niño ¿E-están seguro que fue eso?

Leonard respiró profundo.—Los niños también pueden sufrir infartos ¿Señora..?—Esperó que le dijera su nombre.

—Eileen, Eileen Prince.—La voz nerviosa de la pelinegra le indicó que estaba am limité de la angustia.

—Señora Eileen, posiblemente lo que su hermano presenta es un cuadro de insuficiencia cardíaca, esta se muestra mediante varios síntomas ¿El niño ha sufrido con anterioridad de mareos, opresión en el pecho? ¿Sensación de hormigueo en el brazo izquierdo acompañado de un dolor en el estómago? ¿Falta de aire? ¿Pies inflamados?—Preguntó Leonard.

Eileen guardó silencio, se supone que era algo que tenía que saber pero ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Había estado por fuera por mas de dos meses.—He…

—Si, mi esposa y yo habíamos planeado traerle desde hace días pero sucedieron algunas cosas y.. lo pospusimos.—Comentó Desmond con rapidez.—¿Severus… se encuentra mejor?

Leonard asintió.—Esta bien. Aún así, se debe realizar un monitoreo constante para evitar la menor cantidad de consecuencias negativas para la salud del niño ¿Comprendido? ¿Es su hijo, Señor?

Desmond asintió.

Los ojos de Eileen ardieron furiosos pero no quería hacer un escándalo, la culpa la embargo. Había sido su culpa, Severus estaba ahí por su culpa. Nuevas lagrimas humedecieron su rostro.

—¿Su familia tiene antecedentes de problemas cardiacos?—Preguntó el medimago.

Eileen observó a su padre negar, pensó rápidamente en Tobías, su difunto esposo había muerto a causa de un infarto y.. al parecer su hijo había heredado aquel problema. —¿Podemos verlo?

Leonard negó .—Por ahora, realizaremos un monitoreo por toda la tarde y noche, si el paciente evoluciona de manera adecuada le estaremos dando de alta por la mañana ¿Entendió? Posiblemente el paciente se le recete medicamentos para una mejor evolución en su salud y corazón.

Eileen se limpió las lagrimas con prisa.—¿P-pero el estará mejor, verdad?

Leonard observó el rostro de la mujer.—Si, lo estará. Pero, al presentar una insuficiencia cardiaca desde edad temprana tendrá que ser sometido aun chequeo mensual y una dieta especial para evitar una muerte súbita.—No quería asustarlos pero debía decir toda la información.

—¡¿Señor Prince?!—Anabelle apareció junto con su padre, la rubia se veia preocupada.—Fui con mi elfina y.. uno de sus elfos me dijo que estaban aquí ¿Le sucedió algo a Severus?

Eileen se mordió los labios con fuerza ¡¿Anabelle sabía de Severus?! ¿Pero como..?

Leonard se despidió con palabras silenciosas para seguir con su nueva guardia.

—Sufrió un infarto.—Desmond tomó asiento en una larga banca, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado a causa del hechizo que le había aturdido.—Gracias por estar aquí..

Tarek saludo a Desmond con un asentimiento, observó a su secretaria, notando que los ojos Eileen estaban hinchados.—Te ves cansada, deberías regresar a casa, Eileen.

—¡No me iré de aquí!—El gritó sobresalto a Anabelle, la morena se limpió las lagrimas. Sentía su garganta doler. Aun le quedaban tantas cosas por decir pero..—Lo siento yo.. no quería gritarle.

Tarek suspiró.—Esta bien, todo estará bien ¿Vale?—Trató de calmarla, tomó asiento junto a ella, sostuvo su mano.

Eileen asintió pero, la culpa aún oprimía su corazón. Y sabía que sin importar nada recuperaría a su hijo y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡▪♡▪♡▪♡●♡

Buenas buenas

Lamento la demora en las actualizaciones, es que 6u6 conseguí trabajó y llego super cansada en la noche asi que hoy y mañana aprovecharé para realizarlas ¿Vale?

PDT: Gracias por leer

Pdt2: ;-; Severus sufrió un infarto.

PDT3: Leonard ♡♡

PDT4: que sucederá?

7u7 nos leemos pronto

¡Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Eileen bebió con cuidado de la taza de café que su Jefe le había entregado, Tarek sabía que faltaba un pedazo a esa historia del niño Prince y no se equivocó, Eileen le había dicho la verdad: El niño era su hijo. Por alguna razón no se sintió sorprendió, cuando Anabelle le aseguró que Eileen no había tenido hijos con el muggle poco lo había creído. ¿Qué más haría una mujer juntó aún hombre tan miserable?—Entonces.. hicieron una adopción de sangre.

Eileen asintió, sus ojos ardían. Aún estaban en san mugo, ya habían pasado horas desde que Severus había sido hospitalizado.

—Mi hijo.. mi hijo ahora ni me reconoce, yo.. ¿Qué voy hacer? Intente llevarlo conmigo y.. miré lo que sucedió. Jamás debí regresar, tenía que haberme quedado en el mundo muggle y … ser feliz con él.

Tarek guardó silencio mientras pensaba que decir, ya era un hombre mayor. Su edad ya pasaban los sesenta y cinco pero, su apariencia era de un hombre de cincuenta.

—Solo fuiste ingenua, Eileen.—Le murmuró, Tarek se sentía sorprendido de si mismo. Odiaba con todo su furor cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con muggles, mestizos y sangre sucias pero.. con el pasar de los años y por su trabajo, había tenido que aprender a tolerarlo.—Cuando el niño mejore, hablaremos con tus padres.

Eileen sonrió levemente, su jefe parecía ser su único rayo de esperanza.—Yo. Gracias, señor.. sé que, le mentí y.. me arrepiento, jamás quise negar a mi hijo pero..—lado lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos.—Ahora todo esta contra mi.

Tarek limpió sus lagrimas, no quería ver a la mujer triste. En los dos meses que había estado junto a ella, mientras trabajan, su viejo y endurecido corazón, se había enamorado nuevamente, luego de mas de treinta años desde la muerte de su esposa.—Te ayudaré, te lo prometo.

Los labios de Eileen temblaron.—Gracias.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

—¿M-mamá?—Severus murmuró aún preso por el sueño, podía escuchar pitidos de una maquina y.. tenia frío, no le gustaba.

—Aquí estoy mi amor.—Elena besó su frente con rapidez, Desmond se colocó de pie de un salto. Eileen se hallaba en la sala de espera junto a el señor Tarek, Anabelle había salido a comprar algunas cosas. Había sido una pelea mantener a Eileen lejos de la habitación de Severus pero, lo habían logrado.

Severus sonrió.—Mami.—El niño entrecerró los ojos, Desmond besó su frente.—Papi.

Elena sintió sus ojos humedecerse, beso la frente del pequeño al igual que su esposo—Oh amor, me diste un susto tan fuerte.—Murmuró besando ahora sus mejillas.—Pero ya estas bien.

Severus asintió.—Esa señora.. mamá, me dio mucho miedo.—Expresó aferrándose a las ropas de la bruja.—Tenía miedo, yo.. no quería ir con ella.

Una punzada dolorosa atravesó el corazón de la mayor, decir que no se sentía arrepentida era decir una mentira. Tal vez jamás debió aceptar que Desmond y ella hicieran esa adopción, Eileen había sido borrada de los recuerdos de Severus y.. su hija jamás aceptaría vivir siendo una desconocida para Sev.

Elena observó a su esposo, ambos sabían bien que Eileen no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esa situación.

—He.., si lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte ¿Vale? Ella es tu hermana ¿Si? Su nombre es Eileen, ella estaba muy enojada ayer, tienes que disculparla.—Desmond finalmente habló.

Severus frunció el ceño levemente ¿Su hermana? ¿El tenía una hermana? Cerro sus ojitos al sentirlos pesados, aprovechó esas caricias sobre su cabello para relajarse y pensar en lo que su padre le había dicho.

Su hermana.

Esa mujer le había parecido muy conocida pero.. ¿De verdad era su hermana?

La puerta de la habitación que había sido asignada a Severus se abrió. Tarek estaba ahí junto con Eileen, la preocupación y angustia en los ojos de la mujer eran notorios. El pequeño abrió sus ojos para observar a las personas que estaban en la puerta.

—¿Mami?—La voz de Severus se escucho preocupada, llamó a Elena mientras observaba a la mujer de la entrada.

Eileen sintió las lagrimas juntarse con rapidez, no creía ser capaz de soportar esa situación pero, tenía que luchar por su hijo.—¿S-Severus? ¿Cómo estás?

El niño no quiso responderle, sólo observaba a Elena a la espera que esta hiciera algo y así sacar a la pelinegra de su habitación.

—Contéstale a tu hermana, Cariño. No seas grosero.—Elena sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Tarek enarcó la ceja, era la primera vez que veía la niño desde que había llegado, ya podía entender el porqué los Prince habían tenido esa loca idea de hacerle pasar por su hijo, eran prácticamente una fotocopia de ellos.—Desmond ¿Podemos hablar?

El sangre pura asintió, dejo a su esposa junto al pequeño, y Eileen.

Severus se mordió los labios, no quería hablarle a esa mujer ¡Le daba mucho miedo!—Yo.. estoy bien.—contesto finalmente sin ver a Eileen.

Eileen asintió, tomó asiento en un pequeño banquillo que se haya en la habitación, tendría que esperar a que Severus saliera de esa situación para poder arreglar las cosas y marcharse a otro país junto a él.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

—¿Sabes que puedes ir a la cárcel por lo que hiciste?—Tarek no perdió tiempo en atacar, el rubio estaba en una especie de balcón que se haya cerca a la habitación del niño.

—¿Seguro?—Replicó Desmond al contrario.

Los ojos de Tarek parecieron arder por tal reto.—Sabes que puedo sacar la verdad a la luz, Prince ¿Te imaginas todo lo que se dirá? ¿Que adoptaste a tu propio nieto mestizo y realizaste una adopción de sangre para hacerle pasar cómo tu hijo?

Desmond rodó los ojos.—No me harías tanto daño a a mi, si no al niño, solo quiero lo mejor para él y con Eileen no hallará nada bueno.—expresó.—Solo es una estúpida que esta jugando a ser mamá.

Tarek gruño.—No creo que deberías referirte de esa forma a Eileen, cuando los únicos estúpidos aquí, son ustedes ¿Es que acaso pensaron que Eileen aceptaría la adopción de su hijo sin queja alguna?—Le preguntó.—Ella regresó por su hijo, por nada más, y si acepto este empleo es por que quería darle lo mejor, lo que jamás debió hacer fue confiar en ustedes.

Desmond se mordió los labios.—Vaya, me sorprende que alguien como tu este defendiendo a una mujer que prefiero desperdiciar su vida junto a un muggle.

Tarek gruño nuevamente.—No se cómo lo harás, Prince pero de alguna forma u otra, Eileen debe regresar con su hijo.

—¿Quieres ser el causante de que le de un segundo infarto? Nadie se acercará a Severus, esta bien, tengo que admitirlo, me apresure y saqué conclusiones equivocadas pero, es lo mejor para él. Ni tú ni Eileen están viendo lo positivo.

—Le borraste la memoria un niño, tal vez ahora el no lo note pero, cuando sea mas adulto notara la gran laguna mental que tiene desde que nació hasta sus ocho años ¿Qué inventaras ahí?—Le pregunto a Desmond con curiosidad.—¿Qué le dirás? ¿Qué rodó por las escaleras? En algún momento, él descubrirá la verdad, y cuando lo haga, no querrá ver a tu esposa ni a ti.

Desmond suspiró.—Lo sé, pero, no creo que sea recomendable decírselo apenas siendo un niño. Todavía esta confundió, el infarto.. podría repetirse, no quiero que él muera.

Las palabras sonaron sinceras, Tarek guardo silencio mientras buscaba la mejor forma de solucionar aquel problema.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○○♡♡●

HELLOO

Como están? Sorry por la demora pero aquí estoy, ♡

PDT: ¿Qué alternativa podrían darle a Tarek para solucionar aquello?

PDT 2: Tarek esta enamorado de Eileen :”3

PDT3: Uff, ese trabajo me esta consumiendo pero aquí estoy. Yo vivo pa mis fics.

PD4: ¿Teorías?

PDT5: dentro dos caps aparecerán algunos amig@s de Severus? ¿Con quien mes gustaría que se conociera primero?

Nos leemos pronto

¡Gracias por sus votos y comentarios!

¡Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Eileen observó el acuerdo en el que sus padres y ellas habían llegado, no estaba tan contenta pero hasta ahora tendria que conformarse con ello. El acuerdo consistía en que le contarían la verdad a Severus pero, cuando este tuviera trece años, los médicos que habian atendido a Severus habian aconsejado que el niño no fuera expuestos a momentos estresantes, debía mantenerse lo mas calmado al tiempo que tomaba sus medicamentos y así recuperarse de ese momento tan duro pero, Severus debía seguir yendo a sus citas médicas ya que, al sufrir de una insuficiencia cardiaca posiblemente sufriría de infartos futuros pero, podrían evitarse si se le hacia seguimiento adecuado a la salud del niño.

—Solo esperó que lo cumplan.—La pelinegra lo firmó ante ellos con su sangre, su jefe, el señor Tarek le había ayudado mucho en ese proceso, aunque, también estaba una parte desagradable en ese acuerdo, el fingir ser la hermana de Severus ante los otros, Eileen solo esperaba qué los años pasaran rápido para poder estar con su hijo de todas las formas, trabajaría duro para así poder llevarse a Severus una vez y esté supiera la verdad.

Desmond observó como Tarek cerraba y guardaba el acuerdo ya firmado por ambos dentro de un maletín.—¿Ahora ya te puedes ir?—Preguntó el sangre pura al otro de cabello rubio.

Tarek rodó los ojos con molestia.—¿Te duele el orgullo, Prince?—Comentó con cierta burla el Parkinson.—Míralo, se te ha caído.

Desmond se colocó de pie con brusquedad pera luego ser seguido por Elena, la pareja prince salió del pequeño salón en el que se habian reunido dejando solos a Eileen y al rubio.

—Señor Tarek, yo.. Gracias por ayudarme.—Murmuró con voz agradecida la pelinegra al sangre pura.—Le juro que le pagaré todo esto y.. evitare seguir molestando con respecto a este tema, yo.. no sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted. Si bien, las cosas no se dieron tal cual como quería yo.. recuperare a mí hijo y eso será gracias a usted.

Tarek sonrió, tomó asiento junto a Eileen y sostuvo su mano con fuerza para luego llevarla hasta su boca y besar el dorso de esta.—Te dije que te ayudaría, solo tienes que esperar, ahora.. el no te conoce, tienes que hacerte su amiga, estoy seguro que en el fondo te reconocerá.

Eileen sonrió levemente, sus mejillas enrojecieron.—¿Usted cree?—Preguntó con ilusión, si Severus llegaba a recordarle seria lo mejor que podría pasarle.

Tarek suspiró, los ojos negros de su secretaria parecían brillar. Eileen era hermosa.—Puedes tutearme, Eileen. Me siento aún mas mayor cuando me tratas de usted.—le expresó sin soltar su mano.—He, todo estará bien ¿Vale?

Eileen asintió.—Gracias, de verdad, gracias.—Murmuró agradecida, jamás esperó recibir tal ayuda del sangre pura.—No sabe lo.. contenta que estoy.

Tarek sintió su corazón acelerarse.—No tienes nada que agradecer, yo.. haré todo lo que me pidas, Eileen.

La pelinegra sonrió, en su pecho se esparció una gran calidez y, sin pensarlo, beso la mejilla de su jefe.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Severus tocó su pecho recordando el dolor que había sentido ya hace semanas atrás, solo esperaba que no se repitiera. Había sentido mucho miedo pero, las cosas parecían estar mejor y mas tranquilas.

—¿Te duele?—Preguntó Eileen preocupada, el niño estaba sentado en el suelo sobre una manta para evitar ensuciarse mientras coloraba un libro sobre Quidditch.

Severus negó, para seguir coloreando. No, no le dolía pero.. a veces sentía que en cualquier momento lo volvería a sentir.

Desmond salió de la chimenea en el recibidor sosteniendo un pequeño gatito de color negro, Severus se colocó de pie y corrió hasta donde su padre, el mayor le tendió al pequeño animalito.—Su nombre es Anubis.

.—¡Gracias!—Severus lo sostuvo contento, el gatito maulló malhumorado pero una vez y fue colocado en el suelo, se froto contra las piernas de su nuevo dueño.

Eileen observó la escena con molestia, si bien, le hubiera encantado irse de esa casa, no podía hacerlo, en el acuerdo estaba pactado que ella seguiría viviendo junto a Severus hasta que este supiera la verdad y, que ella también tenia derecho en las decisiones que se tomarán con respeto a la salud, y/o educación de su hijo.

Desmond acarició el cabello del pequeño, por suerte Severus había mejorado, solo esperaba que no se repitieran esos infartos, culpar a Eileen seria muy cobarde de su parte, Elena y él también habian tenido culpa pero, por ahora no quería pensar en eso, dentro de un par de horas vendría dos profesores para entrevistarlos y así la próxima semana, iniciar la educación que Severus necesitaba.

—¡Mira!—el niño de cabello largo y negro sostuvo al gato y lo llevo hasta el regazo de Eileen, para alivió de la pelinegra el “rencor” que el niño había sentido por ella había parecido desaparecer y Severus se mostraba muy amigable siempre.—¿No es bonito?

Eileen sonrió levemente.—Lo es, mi amor. Aunque no tanto como tú.

Las mejillas de Severus enrojecieron, el niño las pareció inflar.—Yo no soy bonito, soy guapo.—Pareció corregirla.

Eileen rio levemente, Anubis salto al suelo mientras la pelinegra acariciaba las mejillas del pequeño.—Eres el niño mas bonito del mundo mágico.—Sostuvo su rostro y lo lleno de besos, Severus rio entre ellos para luego abrazarla.—Te quiero.

—¡Yo también, hermana!

La sonrisa de Eileen disminuyo levemente, solo tenia que esperar cinco años, cinco años para que Severus supiera la verdad. Tenia que ser fuerte y paciente. Ella y su hijo llegarían a ser muy felices.

Desmond ladeo la vista levemente, el y Eileen no se hablaban, mejor era decir: Eileen no le hablaba a nadie en la mansión a excepción de Severus, seguía trabajando como secretaria de Tarek pero solamente medio tiempo, aunque, Desmond había notado el inusual interés de Parkinson sobre su hija.—¿Dónde está tu madre?

Severus pareció ignorar la pregunta mientras correteaba al pequeño minino, Anubis se escondió bajo el enorme sofá.—¿Mamá? Creo que ella salió.—Murmuró sin recordar realmente, su mente estaba centrada en atrapar el pequeño gato.

Desmond asintió, subió hasta su habitación para ducharse, y así sentirse mas fresco a la hora de entrevistar a los profesores, una mujer y un hombre que Abraxas le había recomendado.

Además que también habían planeado que Lucius y Severus tuvieran su primer encuentro juntos, esperaba que se hicieran amigos sin dificultad alguna.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Holwiis

Como estan? Espero que bien.

Un nuevo cap del futuro en el pasado

Ya dentro en los próximos capítulos estarán

Apareciendo los personajes que todos queremos 7u7

PDT: Gracias por sus votos y comentarios

Nos leemos!

¡Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Severus observó con curiosidad al enorme vestíbulo de la mansión a la cual había llegado, por alguna extraña razón se le hizo conocida ¿Tal vez ya había estado ahí antes? No podía asegurarlo pero.. era extraño. Un elfo apareció y haciendo una reverencia pareció guiarlos a él y a su padre hasta un salón bastante sencillo pero elegante, había un hombre de cabello rubio y junto a él, un niño ¿Por qué lo era, no? De cabello largo al igual que él.

—¿Papá?—Preguntó con curiosidad al estar frente a esas personas desconocidas (O casi) para él.

Abraxas observó al pequeño de piel pálida y ojos negros, Desmond no había mentido con respecto a la descripción de este, realmente tenia gran parecido a la difunta Destiny, hermana menor de Desmond, pero sin llegar a meter eso, el niño por si solo era un Prince de pies a cabeza.—Pensé que jamás vendrías.—Murmuró tomando asiento, el rubio mayor le hizo una seña a su hijo para que diera unos pasos adelante.—Lucius, te presentó a Severus, a partir de ahora él y tú serán amigos.

El rubio de cabellera larga, aunque no tan larga como el niño frente a él enarcó una ceja, había visto muchas veces al señor Prince, era su padrino después de todo y no solo eso, el mejor amigo de su padre, y aunque era aun pequeño y muy poco hablador jamás había escuchado hablar de ese niño..—¿Y él quien es?—Preguntó con interés antes de decidir si estrechar su mano.

Desmond pareció inflar su pecho con orgullo, tomó a Severus por sus hombros haciéndole colocar frente a Lucius, ambos parecían el contraste del otro, amarillo y negro.—El es mi hijo, Lucius.

—¿Su hijo?—Repitió sin llegar a creerlo, aunque bueno.. su padrino y él tenían mucho parecido pero..—No sabía que usted tenía un hijo.

—Era un secreto.—Respondió con facilidad Desmond.—Así como tu padre y yo somos amigos, Severus y tú lo serán, una amistad que debe durar toda la vida.—Expresó.

Lucius y Severus se miraron a los ojos, el niño de cabello se sintió extraño, ese niño, ese nombre.. ya lo había escuchado, ya lo había visto, lo sentía. El Malfoy extendió su pequeño brazo y Severus le imitó, ambas manos se estrecharon con fuerza hasta que llegó el momento de separarlas.—Un gusto, Severus.

—Un gusto, Lucius.—Susurró el de cabello negro, el apretón de manos se deshizo y ambos niños se siguieron observando sin decir una palabra más, Desmond quiso reír.

—Lucius ¿Por qué no vas al jardín junto con Severus? Pero sin correr.—Comentó Desmond preocupado por la salud de su hijo.—¿Vale?

El rubio menor asintió, Severus pareció seguir a su nuevo amigo lejos del salón en el que se encontraban los adultos, Desmond suspiró para tomar asiento frente a Abraxas.—¿Sorprendido?—Comentó.

Abraxas rodó los ojos.—¿Cómo esta el niño? ¿Ya no sufrirá nuevamente un in…?—No logró terminar la palabra, Desmond arrugo el rostro de tan solo pensarlo.

—Está tomando pastillas, no son de mi agrado pero, el medimago dijo que sería muy agresivo para su corazón, si comenzaba a tomar pociones desde temprana edad—Expresó a su amigo.—Así que todos los días a la hora del desayuno, se toma una capsula dorada para el mejor funcionamiento de su corazón pero.. eso no lo salva totalmente de sufrir otro infarto.

Abraxas asintió.—¿Fue culpa de la adopción de sangre?—Preguntó curioso.

Desmond negó.—Ya Severus venia con ciertos síntomas desde mucho antes, Elena siempre quiso llevarlo a San mugo, pero se nos pasó por alguna razón y.. mira lo que sucedió.—Exclamó sintiéndose culpable.

—No te tortures tanto, Desmond. Es un niño sano, tu hijo.. no morirá.—Le animo, un elfo apareció con dos copas llenas de vino.

Desmond asintió y suspiró, observando el vino que parecía relucir dentro de la copa.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

—Entonces… ¿Eres hijo de mi padrino?—Preguntó Lucius con interés, mientras tomaba asiento en una sillita que estaba frente aun pequeño comedor que estaba oculto por un enorme paraguas.

Severus asintió nuevamente.—Si, es mi papá, y mi mamá se llama Elena y mi hermana se llama Eileen.—Contestó con seguridad, aunque esa extraña sensación de ya haberlo visto, de ya haber estado ahí no se apartaba.

Lucius asintió, pocos habían sido los niños con los que había hablado pero, se sintió contento, sabia que ahora tendría un amigo que vería durante muchos días al igual que cuando su padre y su padrino se veían ¡Un amigo para siempre!—¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?—Preguntó.

Severus guardo silencio.—¿Si?—Respondió con algo de duda. Eso creía.

Lucius sonrió.—Juguemos.

El Malfoy llamó a uno de sus ellos, el cual no tardó en aparecer y traer el juego ya mencionado, el par de niños comenzaron aquella guerra de la estrategia, el elfo apareció nuevamente con dos vasos de limonada y un par de emparedados para cada uno.

—¿Jaque.. mate?—Murmuró algo inseguro Severus, al parecer si sabia jugar pero no recordaba quien le había enseñado, seguramente había sido su parte ¿Cierto?.

Lucius bufo, bebió la limonada hasta la mitad.—Pensé que no sabías jugar pero.. si, creo que ganaste.—rio finalmente algo contento.—¿Mañana vendrás?—Preguntó.—Mi profesor me enseñara a tocar piano.

Severus guardo silencio antes de responder.—No lo sé, pero.. mi papá también estaba buscando un profesor para mi, pero le preguntaré si puedo venir mañana para aprender también.

Lucius sonrió levemente.—¡Bien!

Severus sonrió de igual forma, los dos niños se olvidaron del ajedrez y comenzaron hablar de seres fantásticos o cosas extrañas e inimaginables.

Desmond y abraxas se acercaron al jardín, escucharon las risas del par niños.

—… Y entonces, cuando sea ministro de magia los niños como nosotros podrán tener varitas y subir a sus escobas y viajar por todo el mundo mágico.—Los planes futuros de Lucius hicieron reír a Desmond.

—Esperó estar vivo cuando eso suceda.—el pelinegro peino el cabello de su hijo con sus dedos.—¿También quieres ser ministro, Severus?

El niño de cabello negro negó.—Quiero.. ¿Ser profesor en Hogwarts?—Aquello pareció una pregunta.

—¿Quieres ser profesor. Sev?—Desmond sonrió levemente.—¿De defensas contra las artes oscuras?

Severus asintió.—Y pociones.. ¡Y ser el director!

Desmond sonrió, acarició las mejillas de su hijo.—Bien, es hora de ir boicoteando el puesto de Dumbledore para que llegues a ser el director mas joven de Hogwarts.

Abraxas río—Un ministro y el director de Hogwarts, eso si es ambición. Que bueno que no dijeron jugador de Quidditch.—Murmuró con gracia.—¿Desmond, no querías ser uno cuando joven?

—No tengo recuerdos de eso.—Argumento haciéndose el oídos sordos.—Bien, ya es hora de irnos.

—¿Papá puedo venir mañana también?—Preguntó Severus interesado de volver a ver a su nuevo amigo.

—Posiblemente, primero tenemos que recibir a uno de los tres profesor que contraté para tus clases ¿De acuerdo?—Comentó Desmond.

El niño asintió, se despidió de su amigo rubio con un gesto en la mano y junto a su padre se aparecieron en otro lugar aunque muy diferente a su casa.

Severus ladeo la vista ¿Ya había estado ahí antes? ¿No? Aunque—¿Papá?—Cuestionó con interés mientras observaba algo en el suelo que parecía ser nieve, habían muchas tiendas ajuntadas.

—¿Tienes frio?—Desmond acomodó la túnica del pelinegro mientas se detenían en una especie de joyería.

Severus negó, su padre y él entraron a ese local lleno de joyas, el dependiente de la tienda reconoció al Prince ya que entre los estantes, saco una cajita de terciopelo de color verde y la tendió a este sin mediar palabras, Desmond sonrió satisfecho, la sostuvo y se la tendió a su hijo.—Para ti.

Severus sostuvo la pequeña caja, al abrirla observó una cadena de oro y en medio de esta un dije de la letra “S" del mismo material aunque con pequeñas esmeraldas.—¿Es para mí? ¿De verdad?

Desmond asintió.—Claro que sí, papá te comprara esto y mucho más.

Severus, abrazo con fuerza a su padre, Desmond le imito, su corazón se sentía cálido.—Te quiero, papá.

—Y yo a tí, mi príncipe.—Beso su frente, saco la cadena y se la coloco, el dije pareció relucir en el cuello de su hijo.—¿quieres que te compre alguna cosa? ¿Algún juguete?

—¿Puedes.. comprarme un libro?

Desmond sonrió.—Todos los que tu quieres.

Severus pareció dar un brinco de felicidad, Desmond se despidió del encargado de la tienda con un asentimiento, y sin soltar la mano de su hijo revisaron las vitrinas de varias de las librerías en el pequeño pueblo.

—¡Esta llegará mas lejos que todasss!—El gritó de un niño emocionado se escuchó muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, Severus volteó levemente la vista pero.. ni siquiera llegó a ver al niño que gritaba ya que una bola de nieve impactó su cara.

—¡Oh merlín!—La voz de una mujer avergonzada se escuchó.—¡James! ¡Mira lo que haz hecho!

Severus se sintió algo aturdido por el golpe, casi se golpeo con el vidrio tras él. Se limpió el rostro con rapidez.

Desmond se giró bruscamente para asesinar con la mirada al estúpido que había golpeado a su hijo con esa bola de nieve.

—Lo siento..—Euphemia Potter sostuvo con fuerza a su hijo por el brazo mientras se acercaba a los sangre pura.— Mi hijo no tenía la intención de golpear al.. ¿Suyo? James pídele disculpas, cariño.

Desmond gruño, reconoció a la mujer, era una descendiente Black, la cual se había casado con un Potter.—Si, es mi hijo.

Severus sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando esos ojos de color café le observaron.. Lo había visto ¡Los habia visto! Podía jurar que.. Ya conocía a ese niño. Dos punzadas le hicieron le hicieron jadear levemente.

—Lo siento.—Las mejillas de James ardieron al ver al niño frente a él ¿Si era un niño? ¡Parecía una niña con ese cabello tan largo y.. bueno! Era muy bonito.—No quería que la bola de nieve.. yo, lo siento.

Severus respiró ahogadamente. Su pecho.. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

—¿Severus?—Desmond se agachó a la altura de su hijo, tocó su pecho y sintió sus latidos muy acelerado, se asusto.—¿Severus? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele el pecho?

El niño entrecerró los ojos ¿Dolía? No.. no podía saberlo ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Ese niño.. Ya lo había visto. A su mente llegaron unas imágenes de alguien parecido pero de ojos verdes y.. su cabeza dolía, su pecho también lo hizo.—P-papá.. duele.

Desmond tembló levemente, abrazo a su hijo con fuerza y sin esperar que Euphemia preguntará que sucedía, se desapareció junto a su hijo.

😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲

Quede asi: ira o:

LSKDKSKS

PDT: AHHH LUCIUS YA CONOCE A SEVERUS!!!

PDT2: Como siempre los Potter causando problemas. Infartaron a mi. Severus ok no

Pdt3: Gracias por sus votos y comentarios, los quiero 7u7

NOS LEEMOS EL DOMINGO CON UN NUEVO CAPNDLE FUTURO ENNEL PASSDO

PDT4: ¿qué les gustaría que suceda? 6u6

Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Fic alterno viaje al pasado


End file.
